Plane Wrecked!
by Lolibeagle
Summary: Blossom goes to deliver a chemical for the Professor to a friend in Russia while BC and Bubs are at camp.Then the unexpected happens as the plane crashes.What happens when the only other survivor is her counterpart Brick and theyre forced to mak a truce?How about when the chemical spills on them?Or when they find out that the plane was off-course? REDS with a side of Greens and Blu
1. Chapter 1

**me: Hey! So this is my first PPG story so yeah ^.^ let me know what you think! oh and it's a Reds pairing but it'll have a side of Blues and Greens ^.^ k well let me know what you think!**

**BTW: The puffs and ruffs are both 15 and have normal features (eyes, noses, hands (fingers), feet (toes), etc) and lastly this is a kinda of combination between the American and the Japnese version! ok that's it on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_The Professor had asked me to take a very secret special chemical to a friend of his a long way away from Townsville. Naturally I gladly agreed, only thing is that his friend is currently living somewhere in the middle of Russia and the chemicals along with their special case weighs about one hundred and twenty pounds. I, even with super strength and flying abilities, can't go over the entire Atlantic Ocean and to his home is Russia non-stop carrying those heavy and very delicate chemicals. So The Professor and I found it wiser if I take a plane to the destination of Russia, and then fly the chemicals the rest of the way to the home of the professor's good friend."_

"Hey, Red, what're you doing?" I let out a heavy sigh at my counterpart's foolishness.

"Nothing that will interest you _Brick,_" I said sourly as I went back to writing in my Diary.

"_As luck would have it, since Buttercup was off to some athletics camp and Bubbles went to a fashion camp I was to embark on this trip alone. But as Fate would have it the one time I go solo, nothing seems to go my way. For starters when I finish settling into my seat, Brick, my counterpart created by Mojo and the resurrected by Him, waltzes into the aisle, glances at his ticket, smirks, and then plops down on the empty seat next to me. It turns out that Butch and Boomer also went to camp, which left him to go on a solo vacation. Why he chose to go to Russia of all places and on this specific date is beyond me."_

"Really Red, are you sure it won't interest me, because I can clearly see my name. Are you writing about how amazing and hot I am?" He asked slyly with his famous smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him, "No, actually, I am writing about how much of a nuisance you are to me at the moment," I told him while glaring at him. He lost his smirk at my comment and quickly replaced it with an icy glare. I deepened my glare at him and we locked eyes, if looks could truly kill, we'd both be dead in a matter of seconds.

We kept the stare off until one of us backed down. But to our surprise it wasn't he or I that broke the chilling eye contact. In fact, it was the plane. At first it felt almost like turbulence but then it started to get uncontrollable. And do to the fact that I myself fly, I knew that this was no normal turbulence. In fact, this was the unmistaken able feel of falling, which means that the plane was losing altitude, which also means, that we're going to crash unless I can hold it up.

I fumbled over my seat belt trying to free myself. When the restraints were out of the way, I took to the ceiling and pushed with all my might upwards to try and stabilized the plane. The oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling and the people around the plane were starting to panic. I felt myself starting to sweat. I couldn't do this alone. "Brick," I said the clenched teeth "help." I opened one eye that I hadn't realized I had closed.

I gave him a pleading side glance, to see that he was already releasing himself from the seat's restraints. Seconds later he was in front of my struggling to stabilize the plane, suddenly the compartment over my seat opens and the chemical flies out and crashes into Brick and me and spills all over us. My skin starts to sizzle softly in reaction to the chemical. I let out a pained moan, and then black out.

…

I woke up and the first thing I realized is that I smell smoke, I opened my pink eyes and I was greeted with the sight of my plane up in flames. I sat up quickly ignoring the pounding headache that I got from getting hit with the chemical's case. I shook of my dizziness and quickly used my ice breath before the flames could get any worse. Once that task was done I went back inside to check up on the passengers and make sure that whoever survived or is hurt gets immediate attention. When I entered the back of the plane I was surrounded by people with third degree looking burns, broken bones, and blood. Not one of them was alive though.

I flew past them quickly not being able to bear the sight. But the sight in the next cabin was much better, only difference is that some people were more tangled around in the oxygen masks than the last cabin. I raced into the next cabin. Tears started to brim my eyes as the sight of the condition of these people were no better. I went into the first class cabin in sobs. Only to be met with people in fancy chairs in the same condition as the other cabins. Then to my shock I heard a soft groan. My eyes shot open and I stood up. I hadn't noticed that I had fallen onto my knees.

I ran back into the previous cabin and quickly and looked around for the source of the sound. That's when I saw him. _Brick, _he was still alive! I had forgotten he was on this plane too! I flew over to him.

"Brick! You're alive," I exclaimed, "I'm so glad! I thought I was alone!"

He groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at me, "Hey, Red, urg, what happened?"

I explained to him about the plane falling, and the chemical hitting us, and about all of the dead passengers.

"Okay, I see, but Red I have one question, what was that chemical exactly? Or actually, better yet, what did that chemical do to us exactly?" Brick asked. I opened my mouth to answer his question but that's when I realized that I had absolutely no idea. I closed my mouth and just sort of stared at him.

"I…I don't know….I never bothered asking the Professor what it was or even what is was supposed to be used for…"I was stumped. I couldn't believe that I never bothered to ask what it was exactly that I was delivering!

"Awesome," Brick said sarcastically, "well sitting in this dump isn't going to do us any good, where are we by the way?"

I looked at the floor feeling useless, "I have no idea, some tropical island, but the course that our plane tool wasn't supposed to fly over any islands, so that means we're off course, by how much though, I can't say." I let out a heavy sigh, "You're right though, no use staying here in the plane. We should go find food and shelter." Brick nods and starts walking in front of me, leading the way out. I follow him out, once outside we take in our environment.

Brick crosses his arms over his chest as his crimson eyes take in every detail the place has to offer, "I'm going to go get firewood and see if I can find our luggage, that is if it's not completely destroyed, you go find shelter and water."

I look at him and sighed; _arguing will get you nowhere Blossom, just go with it for now_ I told myself, "Okay, let's meet here in half an hour." We looked each other in the eyes gave each other a curt nod and left to do our given chores. I flew around the island for about twenty minutes before I stumbled upon a cave, it was big enough so that both Brick and I can have our person space, yet secluded enough so that any night time creature won't find us. My smile grew even more as I found a small pond with water as clear as the water back at home. I cupped my hands and dipped it into the liquid and then brought it to my lips. It tasted fresher than the best water I've ever had! It was delicious! My smile grew as I chose this place as our temporary home away from home.

I started walking back to the meeting spot, and every couple of trees I marked by scratching a stone against the surface of the bark, making a trail back to our camp. When I got to the meeting place an impatient brick awaited me with a load of firewood resting by his foot, along with a two blood red and two baby pink suitcases behind him. I walked up to him already annoyed by him, and he hasn't even opened his mouth yet.

"Geez, what the heck took you so long Red?" He said while throwing his hands over his head exasperated, "you took forever!"

I rolled my eyes at him, "whatever Brick, I found water and a shelter for us." I went around him and took my suitcases and half of the firewood pile, "come on I'll take you back to it." I started to fly away while Brick grab his suitcases and the other half of the wood pile and followed me.

I showed him the cave and small river. We divided the cave in half and made the fire. We sat down on opposite sides of the fire as the sun started to set. I took in a deep breathe of the fresh tropical air, and despite the misshape of the plane crashing, and all those poor people dying, and the mysterious chemical spilling all over us and us not even having a clue what the chemical does, despite it all, I can't deny the fact that the fresh tropical air mixed in with the slight salty scent of the ocean is actually quite relaxing.

I was so stressed from the day's events that as I lie down next to the fire and let the fire's warmth caress my exposed skin; I started to give into the darkness that was surrounding my vision. With heavy lidded eyes, I breathed in the mixed scent of the tropics, the ocean, and the oddly comforting burning wood as I completely gave into sleep.

* * *

**me: So that's chapter 1! Please review! (Flames are accepted! So yeah ^.^")**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: WooHoo CHAPTER 2! So before I start I just want to say thanks to all reviewers! (Review Replies are at the bottom!) Okay ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up and stretched the knots out of my back; I walked out of the cave and noticed that it was still dark out. Shrugging it off, I walked in the direction of the beach. When I reached it I wadded up to the shore took off my shoes and socks and waited for the tide to come in. The cool water splashed against my toes and sent grains of sand pushing against my now bare feet. I looked up at the horizon and noticed that the sun was about to rise. I backed out of the water and sat down on the sand so I had a comfortable seat to watch the sunrise.

Back home I would do this on my occasions. I would slip out of my house before dawn while everyone was sleeping and go to the park and perch in a tree and wait for the sun to rise. I smiled to myself as I acknowledged the familiarity of this action. The tip of the sun peaked out over the horizon and changed the colors of the sky within seconds. Pinks, light oranges and yellows, and purples painted the sky as the moon and stars faded away from view.

"What are you doing up so early Red?" Brick said as he took a seat next to me.

I didn't flinch at his unwelcome intrusion nor did I spare him a glance as he sat down next to me. "Thinking," I told him simply, "Watching the sun rise."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him nodding his head. The sun started to rise into the sky and everything around us changed again, it obtained ribbons of the baby blue. Although we've only been stranded for one night, I'm missing Bubbles and buttercup horribly, and the baby blue ribbons in the sky weren't doing anything but make my homesickness worse.

I took a chance and looked at Brick my breath got caught in my throat. The sun's light was illuminating his face and body. Hi sharp almost chiseled looked facial structures were shining making him look like some god come down to Earth. His fiery red hair was blowing behind him softly even though it was still shoved under his signature hat. He wasn't smirking nor was frowning but he wasn't smiling either, he had a thoughtful expression which only made him look all that more handsome, and he had an almost relaxing air to him.

I finally tear my eyes off of Brick and look back at the sunrise. I notice that the sun has fully risen now and that the sky had returned to its usual blue. So as a way to distract myself from continuing my earlier thoughts of Brick, I stand up briskly and dust myself off getting rid of the grains of sand. I clear my throat and gain Brick's attention.

"I'm hungry, so I say that we should go hunting today. Or well at least that we should go gathering, since we don't have any tools to go hunting with." I stare at Brick as he too gets up and dusts himself off. But after I finish telling him my idea for the day, he starts to laugh. I raise an eyebrow in question as to whyhe thinks what I said was funny.

"Um, well actually, hehe, I _do _have something we can use to go hunting with," he says with a smirk. Then he reaches into his pocket. When he pulls his hand out of his pocket he has a Swiss army pocket knife resting in his palm. My eyes widen at the knife _he was armed the entire time we were on the plane! Oh my goodness!_

"Uh that's good? Well um _you _can hunt then; I'll go and gather plants, herbs, and fruits that we'll be able to eat. Deal?" I say nervously still not over that fact that he had been armedthis ENTIRE time!

"Yeah deal." He says with his signature smirk. I walk off into the jungle searching for some berries or something of that manner.

I'm not exactly sure how long I took but eventually I find berries that I recognize, and then suddenly I find all these different fruits! Mangos, bananas, coconuts, and blue berries! For the next hour and a half I looked through all of the fruits and berries and I pick the ripest most delicious looking fruits. I take as many as I can carry and I head back to camp. I grab a large leaf and set all of my new found treasures onto it. After that I held back to the gold mine of fruits and grab some more. I make about two more trips and pile all of my findings onto the large leaf.

Smiling proudly to myself I walk over to my suit case take out my brush and start to brush my hair to the best of my abilities. I start humming to myself softly and imagining myself back home. I got so into my fantasy that I almost didn't even realize what that unusual noise in the back of my mind was.

Then my mind remembers where I truly was and it registered that the noise that brought me back into the real world, it was someone screaming. My eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as I recognized that voice. _Brick, oh my god! Brick was in trouble! _I zoomed off to fast that the only evidence showing that I was ever there was the fruit that I collected and a now fading streak of pink light.

I come to a stop so suddenly that it was a wonder how I was able to stop so quickly. My eyes, which had just returned to their normal size, just widened again. Because there he was Brick Jojo wrestling a grizzly bear twice Brick's six foot high size. He had four large scratches running across his chest which were bleeding and probably needed stiches, he had a few scrapes on his cheeks which were also bleeding, and his shirt was torn to shreds _probably that bear's handiwork. _I caught a glimpse of Brick's eyes, they were wild, furious, the crimson red color only added to how intimidating they looked at the moment.

He was fighting the bear fist to fist and I started to wonder what happened to the knife he had. I look around and notice the blade tossed haphazardly to the right. I dash over to it and pick it up.

"Brick," I call.

"I'm a little busy here Red," he shouted back.

I roll my eyes at him but continue anyways, "Catch you moron!"

He steps away from the bear for a millisecond to see what I was throwing. When he notices the knife in my hand he turns completely and I toss it to him. The second that his hand gets a grip on the handle of the blade the bear lifts its large paw getting ready for an attack on his opponent that had his back turned.

"Brick watch out!" I yell at him, but as he's about to turn around, the bear swipes he caws across Brick's back. Brick yells out at the pain of being torn apart. But as he looks at me after he gets up, I can see a blazing fire behind his eyes. I can see his jaw tighten ad without another word he turns around jumps up and starts stabbing and cutting at the bear effectively killing it. I don't think I've ever seen a more gruesome scene.

The bear falls onto the ground in a loud thump. Brick turns to me the fire in his eyes starting to lessen with the death of the bear. But there was still the matter of his wounds, he was bleeding from both his chest and back now and he was losing blood and fast. He took a wobbly step toward me before he closed his eyes and blacked out from blood loss.

I ran up to his and caught him before he hit the ground. I put his arm around my neck and then put my own arm around his waist. After that I carried Brick to our camp. I'm not entirely sure how I did this but I somehow opened Brick's suitcase and took out a couple of his shirts, laid it on the floor as an almost make-shift blanket, and I laid him on it without getting any of his wounds dirty. I examined his chest first since I had laid him down on his back. I took a close look and realized that I was right earlier, his wounds does need stitches.

Realizing that the plane probably has a first aid in case of emergencies I zipped off. I reached the remainder of the plane within seconds. I searched the plane from head to toe and luckily I found three first aid cases. I checked the first one and found anti-bacterial crème, gauzes and medical tape. I found string and the needles in the second first aid kit that are used to make the stitches along with more gauzes, tape, and scissors to cut the gauzes, tape, and string with. Luckily for both Brick and I, the stitches are dissolvable so that means I don't need to take the stitches out. In the third one I found normal Band-Aids, some of the liquid used to prevent infections from entering a wound, and a gauze roll. Taking all three I raced back to my 'patient.' Brick was still knocked out, which for me is a good thing since I had to clean his wounds, which is easier and far less awkward if he's not whining about it (especially since I have to take his shirt completely off to do that, even though there's not much left to take off).

I go to Brick's suitcase again and find a red sponge I then go and grab one of the t-shirts that I had put on the ground so that I can use it as a towel. _Perfect_, I tell myself. I go back to Brick and carry him to the lake. Getting past the awkwardness and pushing all thoughts about this to the back of my mind I carefully peel Brick's torn up black and red striped shirt and put him in the water deep enough to where he can sit and not drown but to the point that I still have an easy way of dunking him in and getting all the blood out. Carefully I soak the sponge and press it up to him and wiping the blood off. I repeat the process until I have gotten the majority of the blood off. I then do the same thing to his back.

I then use Brick's t-shirt as a towel and pat his torso dry. I drag him onto shore and back to camp. I lay him down once again on the 'blanket' and I take the needle and thread out and stitch up his chest. _It's a good thing I learned how to put in stitches after Buttercup got badly injured in that fight we once had with Mojo, if not, Brick would be in trouble. _

As I finish stitching up Brick's chest, he starts to stir. My eyes widen, since I still have to stitch up his back. _Well that's less awkward than his chest. _"Brick, you awake?" I ask gently.

"Huh?" he replies while rubbing his eyes, "uh yeah, Red, what happened?"

"Um, you got mauled by a bear, so I was stitching you up."

"Oh," He says awkwardly after he notices that he no longer had a shirt on and that his bare chest was all stitched up.

I swallow down my awkwardness and speak up, "Yeah, but I'm not exactly done, and I still have to stitch your back too."

He nods his head but when I went to go help him to sit up he shrugged me off and told me he could do it himself. Shrugging my own shoulders I went over and picked up some firewood. I then put it near us and lit it courtesy of my laser vision. Somehow the hours flew by without my knowing because it was already sunset.

After setting up and lighting the fire I turned back to Brick, he was looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face, I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly as I head around him and take a seat behind him. I picked up the needle and thread once again.

"This might sting," I tell him as I stick the needle carefully into his back and start to thread his skin together again. A strong silence envelops us as I continue my work with the utmost focus. Then he broke the beautiful silence.

"Why?" He asks me. The one simple word had me halting mid-stitch.

"Why, what?" I ask back.

"Why'd you help me beat the bear instead of letting me get beat up by it, why're you helping me, I thought you hated me?" he said exasperated.

I took a deep breath and continued patching him up. I continued like this for a couple of seconds that felt a lot more like minutes to me. I thought over his questions and thought over it all carefully.

"I'm a hero; I help people that is just what I do. To me it doesn't really matter if you're a villain or not, you needed help and that's all that matters to me. And yeah I hate you, but that doesn't stop me from saving your life. Brick if there's one rule that I live by it's this: no one DESERVES to die."

"Not even me?" he asks.

I finish up his stitches. Without thinking I wrapped my arms lightly around him and placed my head on his shoulder. I could feel him tense under me but I didn't care because within seconds he relaxed and leaned a little bit into me too.

"Not even you, Brick Jojo, deserve to die. And if I save you, I will." I whisper softly into his ear. I pull away after that and put away the extra thread and the needle back into the first aid kit. I grabbed the gauze roll and started to wrap his torso up in the gauze so that it can save the wounds from getting dirty.

When he's fully patched up I pick up a clean shirt of his from his suitcase and hand it to him. He looks at the blood red t-shirt and takes it without question. I go and grab us some fruits and berries while he puts his shirt on. I hand his 'plate' of fruit and I sit across him munching on my own dinner.

"Thanks Blossom." Brick whispers as we eat our food. My head shoots up so fast I don't know how I didn't snap my neck. My eyes widened slightly at the boy sitting in front of me. As the shock wore off I smiled warmly at him.

"You're welcome," I replied just as softly. _He called me by my real name_, I thought as my smile grew just a little bit.

We sat in silence for a while longer before he spoke up again, "Hey Bloss, just to let you know, I think you're insane." I start to look at with a face that without words just screams 'you ruined the good moment…' He starts to laugh for no reason as I continue to stare at him. "Look all I'm saying is, Red, you had a chance to get rid of one of your biggest most _powerful _enemies that you can't ever FULLY defeat because he matches you so perfectly in a fight that you might as well be fighting yourself. And you know that if you take me out than getting my brothers into jail is as easy as beating up a common criminal with no super powered abilities. Yet instead you save me! If it were the reversed position, I would've let the bear kill you because then it would be one less thing to worry about."

I look him in the eye seriously, "then why haven't you killed me yet? After all I went to sleep right in front of you, I still didn't know you were armed and yet you didn't do anything." He narrowed his eyes at my accurate observation, but before he could come back with some lame yet witty retort I held my hand up motioning that I wasn't done yet, "Look, we're _both _trapped on this island right now in the middle of nowhere! We know that there are resources that will sustain us both, so let's just put our differences aside until we get off this freaking island. Truce?" I ask him.

"Fine, truce." He replies. I offer a small smile that he returns with a smirk.

"Let's just start over while we're at it. Hi, I'm Blossom Utonium, I'm fifteen years-old, I have two sisters named Buttercup and Bubbles, I attend Pokey Oaks High School, and I'm valedictorian of my class so far. I take all AP courses, and I'm the leader of Townsville's heroine trio the Powerpuff Girls," I say as I put my hand out for him to shake.

He lets out a small chuckle as he takes my hand and starts to shake it slowly but firmly, then he answers without letting go of my hand, "Hey, I'm Brick Jojo, I'm also fifteen years old, I have two brothers named Butch and Boomer, I also attend Pokey Oaks high School, and I am salutatorian of my class _so far._ I too take all AP courses, and I am the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys trio, who was created by our Mama Mojo Jojo and resurrected by our Papa Him. We were created both times to annihilate 'Townsville's heroine trio' the Powerpuff Girls," he finishes with a smirk.

Shaking my own head side to side at his foolishness, I let out a small laugh. Then he lets go of my hand and we continue on with our dinner.

* * *

**Me: Aw wasnt that just adorable!**

**Brick: I'm being a WUSS**

**Me: Shut up! I dont care and neither does Blossom**

**Blossom: I find it sweet**

**Brick: No further comment...**

**Me *rolls eyes* ANYWAY! Review Reply- Guest #1: I'm glad you like it, and the secret chemicals are SO SUPER SECRET...even I dont know what they are O.O"...yet ;)**

**xp dead: Go ahead and follow it makes my day to know people like it!**

**Guest #2: I hope you were satasfied with what i wrote ^.^**

**Guest #3: Glad you like it!**

**Binesmee: I'm continuing no worries, and dont worry about your English from what I see its just fine (if it makes you more comfortable i also speak spanish but if you speak some other language than i dont know what to tell you ) ^.^"**

**Guest #4: I know you said you couldnt wait but i made you wait xP but hey i uploaded EVENTUALLY so its all good xD**

**OK! Thats all! Review! (I wont update until i have AT LEAST 5 more reviews!) xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello everyone! ^.^ Dang you guys sure reviewed alot i got those 5 reviews i needed for the new update within 24 hours! I appreciate it all so much! xD **

**Blossom: She really does! **

**Me: Yeah oh and _ATTENTION: IAMTHECREATOR brought up a really good point! this person said "why dont the just fly off" To answer her question and anyone else who was wondering the reason is that they dont know where they are! if they fly in the worng direction and get lost they could end up somewhere they really dont want to be at! And on top of that they would have to carry their suitcases so its even harder! SO yeah ^.^ I had thought about it all but i had forgotten to write it in and after that i was too lazy to incorporate it ^.^"_**

**Brick: Yeah so enjoy...oh and Lolibeagle hasnt no will she _EVER_own blossoma and her sisters or my brothers and i... :p**

**Me: Thanks for ruining my dream brick...**

**Brick: No problem ^.^**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the evening went by pretty uneventful. We made idle chit chat which all in all wasn't too bad. Sure a snarky comment here, a smirk and egotistical statement there, and a huge laugh everywhere.

We decided that we should start keeping track of the days, so we took Brick's knife and carved one tally mark into the side of a tree. After that we decided it was time to turn in and we went to sleep.

Then for the next few days we did the same thing: get up watch the sun rise, eat fruits for breakfast, gather some more berries and fruits while Brick went hunting for a rabbit or fishing (I forced him to stay away from bears although it's not like he was complaining), then while he bathes in a lake we found that has a mini waterfall that works perfectly as a place to shower, I would skin and gut anything that he brought home that day. After that he would come and roast it over the fire while I went to shower. After that we would eat dinner and talk for a little while and add a tally mark to the tree that we nicknamed 'the calendar'. Then we'd go to sleep and repeat the process more or less the next day.

(_Meanwhile back in Townsville :) [Buttercup's POV]_

"Blossom is WHAT?" I shrieked.

"I-I-I don't understand how can Blossom be _missing?" _Bubbles asked.

"She went on this mission for me-" The Professor started until I cut him off.

"A mission for you doing what," I asked anger still fully evident in my voice. At the moment Bubbles and I had returned to Townsville after receiving an emergency call from the Professor concerning our sister, apparently she's been missing for the past two weeks, and the professor is just NOW telling Bubbles and I this. I was still in my lime green soccer jersey and white soccer shorts with my knee high soccer socks, shin guards, and cleats. Bubbles was wearing white skinny jeans and a baby blue one shouldered tie die shirt that she was in the middle of designing, baby blue converse and a white purse. As always I had my hair down and since I recently got it cut my hair hasn't even reached my shoulder yet. Bubbles had her hair in two pigtails, except now they were curled to give it a spiral shape.

We were standing in the middle of the outdoors shopping mall in front of the electronics store where the TV's were playing the news about some forest fires, a few robberies, and of course, the plane crash.

"She was delivering a chemical for me to a friend who lives in Russia," he told us, "But I was watching the news and they said that the plane that she was on never made it to the airport in Moscow! They say the plane crashed; there are people out searching right now for both remains off the plane and its survivors. But they say that the plane was off course by hundreds of miles and that they can be ANYWHERE!"

I huffed at this information. _If they could be anywhere then where do we even start?_ I look over at Bubbles who is on the verge of tears. No doubt Bubbles is thinking worse case scenario. I sighed at this, _looks like I have to go and play leader girl for a while._ Suddenly we heard two voices behind us that I was hoping i was imagining. But by the way Bubbles paled about two shades lighter; I would say that I wasn't imagining it.

"Damn it," I said under my breathe.

"'ey yo Butterbutt! We gotta talk." Butch Jojo called. I huffed angrily, Butch Jojo he is the bane of my existence! I can't stand that boy for anything! I clenched my angrily but turn around anyways ready to tell him to back off and to go away cause I didn't want to deal with him at the moment.

Yet for some reason as I turned around and looked him in the eye, I couldn't. He looked miserable as it is. He had bags under his eyes, his ebony hair was disheveled, and he looked as if he hadn't sleep or eaten in days, so instead of yelling at him to buzz off instead my voice came out calm and almost gentle….ALMOST, "What happened to you?"

"Your sister isn't the only one missing," Butch replied with a heavy yawn. That had me stumped; my sister isn't the only one missing? That's odd. That's when I take a head count and realize that Brick is missing too.

"Yeah, Brick's missing too," Boomer said while he rubbed his eyes, "he took a vacation to Russia, said that there was some business that he had to take care of over there and just got up and left. He was supposed to be back last week but he never showed."

I nodded my head not really caring about what they were saying, "okay that's all great and everything but why are you telling us that?"

"BC, don't you get it," Bubbles said with a pleading voice, "their brother was on that plane with Blossom the one that crashed!"

"Yeah so, what's you point?" I asked both Bubbles and Butch while I crossed my arms to show that I was getting impatient, "we've got our own problems to worry about like: finding our sister! We can't waste time trying to find these bozos brother too"

"We need your freaking help Buttercup! That's my point! I don't CARE that you got your own problems! My brother is MISSING and both Boomer and I have already checked their entire flight route six times trying to find him and we CANT! We need your help! Please!" Butch half begged half yelled while he got all up in my face.

I was just about to retort when Bubbles grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. "Bubbles? What the heck I was in the middle of something!"

"Wait, I think we should help them! I mean if Blossom and Brick were on the same flight then they're probably in the same place too! If we help them find their brother then they can help us find Blossom!" She said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm and took a sneak peak at the boys. Butch was standing there fuming clenching and unclenching his fists in a hopeless attempt to not punch something, and Boomer was standing there gazing at Bubbles with a lost puppy dog look.

"You're only doing this and saying that cause you think Boomer's cute and you want to spend time with him!" I whispered harshly back.

"Oh come on Buttercup! Think of it in the reverse position, the came to US for help, the least we can do is accept it after all we are heroines and they are in need of help," Bubbles said.

"Yeah they need help…mentally…OW!" I said as Bubbles slapped my shoulder, "Urg, FINE!" I turned to the boys and called they're names to get their attention, "Butch, Boomer, we'll help….but only if you help us find our sister." I told them.

Butch put on a happy yet exhausted smile as he held his hand out for me to take to seal the deal. I sighed already exasperated by him but shook his rough large hand anyway. _This is going to be a long period of time until we find Blossom._

* * *

**Me: I know it was short but i just didnt know what else to add...REVIEW REPLIES: ImmortalDarkPassion-I'm glad you liked it!**

**babyflowers-haha i cracked up when i read the review! Haha Yeah it was good meat wasted especially since Brick went through all that trouble to kill the thing! Brick: YEAH! I GOT FREAKING MAULED! Me: Yup...anyways yeah I probably wouldnt have thrown him in the ocean but i wouldnt have panicked either...i wouldve been like...'now what?'**

**shli13- gald you like**

**Guest #1-As deep and incredibly insightful as that was...I wanna know what your review had to do with my story? **

**iamthecreator-Yours is at the top is you skipped it...**

**PandaGirl-hahaha wow better than your own ideas gee thanks! I dont know what to say! Im blushing :| ) thank you!**

**tj2317- im glad you love it!**

**xp dead-hahaha well sorry to break your heart butsince you told me that I will only count your review as one even if you put 5 different reviews... :p **

**Marli-yeah i know it is weird but come on...dont lie if you were in that position youd be freaking out kinda too im so many dead bodys o.o"**

**PPGXRRB 4EVA- Im gald you like it, and this chapter had some blue and greens idk im not all that great at writing PPG and RRB yet :/ considering this is my first PPG fic...so im trying to get Bloss and Brick good first then im trying to move on to BC and Butch then Bubs and Boom...but we'll see how that works out...**

**Okay! Like always! 5 reviews minium for next chappie! ^.^ Good bye guys! (Oh and in case anyone was wondering constructed critisism is very appreciated and I could care less if you Flame so go ahead if you feel like it lol ^.^"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hey everyone! Sorry for taking FOREVER to get this update written and out but I think it was worth the wait for all of you! (6,880 words WITHOUT the authors notes xp) **

**Blossom: Yeah Loli had a lot going on in her life!**

**Brick: Yeah for example it was her birthday last Monday (July 16)**

**Me: YUP! YOURS TRUELY IS NOW OFFICALLY 15! WooHoo!**

**Bubbles: Congrats! *gives me cookies* **

**Me: Woo YUMMY! THANKS BUBBLES! **

**Bubbles: xD**

**Me: _ALSO ATTENTION EVERYONE_**! I ADDED AN **_EXTRA _**AT THE END OF CHAPTER 2 THAT YOU ALL MIGHT WANT TO GO BACK TO CHECK OUT BECAUSE THAT'S GOING TO COME INTO PLAY LATER! ALSO I AM REUPLOADING CHAPTER 3 FOR MINOR FIXES SO THAT IT WILL FIT WITH CHAPTER 2 BETTER BUT THERE IS NO NEED TO REREAD 3 UNLESS YOU FEEL LIKE IT!

**Me: Okay we're all done ranting! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Ah! Brick! Hahaha stop it!" I laughed as I splashed Brick back as revenge. We've been on the island for a total of twenty-three days and two days ago Brick scored a goldmine of meat. We've been eating like kings and queens! So since we have so much spare food, today we've decided to take the day off and go for a dip in the ocean. Using my basket weaving skills (a class I was forced to take courtesy of my lovely sister Bubbles) I made a basket out of some long and slender plant leaves. Then we stuffed the food into the basket and we made our way to the shore.

There Brick picked me up without warning and tossed me into the ocean. And now that I've gotten my revenge at him he decides to fight back by splashing me after I was done splashing him. Laughing the entire time we got ourselves into a splashing fight. When we were done we just stood laughing together. I'm not completely sure how it happened, maybe it was the island and how he was the only other human being around or maybe it was the way the sun hits his smile (or smirk) so it shines even brighter than five seconds before, but I'm not only starting to trust Brick, but I'm also starting to ENJOY the company of my worst enemy.

We were standing in the water completely and totally relaxed neither one of us was talking nor laughing, we were just staring at each other. And before we knew it we were so close to each other that I could feel his hot breathe brushing softly against my cheeks. My eyes became half lidded and I could feel myself going onto my tippy toes. His hands made their way to my waist and then our lips met. At first it was slow, like we were testing each other to see if the other wanted to back out.

But when neither one of us did, the kiss deepened. My hands wound around his neck pulling him closer and his arms tightened around my waist pushing me further onto him. Then my eyes widened at realization at what we were doing and I jumped back. I felt flushed, my heart was racing and I no doubt was as red as his swim trunks. He looked sad at the sudden loss of contact and hurt by my rejection, but I just couldn't anymore, I flew out of the water and zipped away without looking back.

I flew to the opposite beach and sat in under the shade of a tree. I was breathing heavily trying to calm myself but I couldn't, _he's my worst enemy! How can I kiss him! And on top of that I didn't just kiss him but I enjoyed it too! TO the point where i…i…I kinda want more? What's wrong with me?_

"Grrrrr," I heard a low throaty rumble behind me. My eyes widened as I turned around slowly, behind me there was a bear. But not just any bear, the biggest bear I've ever seen in my life! Bigger than the one that attacked brick, in fact this one made the one that attacked Brick look like a mouse (but then again that might just be me over reacting). Then the bear got onto its hind legs making it look bigger and more intimidating. I swallowed the dry lump in my throat as the bear opened its mouth raised it claws and let out a fierce roar. If possible my eyes widened further. My breathe hitched and I let out a blood curdling scream.

_[Brick's POV]_

I was just getting over the shock and hurt of rejection as Blossom left. I walked out of the water feeling sullen. I was feeling so gloomy from being rejected that I could actually feel myself pout. But then I heard her scream. My heart beat faster and I felt myself getting pissed because something was hurting my Blossom. Wait, uh, I mean Blossom, not _my _Blossom, since she's not _mine…_yeah okay whatever.

Anyways I race off my crimson streak following showing my trail. As I got nearer to where I heard her scream I could see her crouched on the ground with a shocked and scared expression. The bear was raising its claws in the most threatening way and something about that didn't sit right inside of me. "Blossom move!" I yelled at her. But she wouldn't listen her body started to tremble slightly and she refused to move.

The bear let out another roar and lifted its paw in a warning to Blossom letting her know that it was time to move. Yet she still refused to! _What the hell? What's wrong with her? She never gets this scared! Hell she never gets scared at all! Why won't she move!_ As the bear started to swipe its claw at her I slammed myself into the side of that bear knocking it to the floor since I caught it off guard. I lost no time in turning around to face Blossom. Knowing fully on how much these bears can pack a punch I didn't want to stick around for a round two. So I scooped her off of the ground and into my arms. Her arms instinctively went around my neck and despite the current danger we were in, I had trouble fighting back that blush that was creeping its way up my neck.

I flew as fast as I could back to camp. I place her on the floor as gently as I could and then I untangled her arms off of my neck. Panting slight at how fast my heart was beating I couldn't help but look at Blossom and feel my anger come back. She could've gotten hurt! What the hell would've I've done if she had gotten hurt!

"Blossom what the hell were you thinking?" I yelled at her, my voice coming out harsher than I intended it to but not really caring all that much.

_[Blossom's POV]_

I'm looking into the eyes of the bear in front of me and I'm mesmerized, not because of its color or anything like that, no. I can't look away because of the emotion I see behind its eyes. I can see an anger that rivals Buttercups when we run out of junk food, I can see a hunger that that is pure instinctual, and a need, no, a want to kill. As odd as this sounds this bear _knows _what it is doing is murder. And the fact of the murderous intent of this animal just froze me. I couldn't move even if I wanted to and oh how much I wanted to!

The bear lifts its paw in a threatening way, and then I hear a faint voice telling me to move. But instead I just close my eyes and prepare for the impact. But it never came. No sharp claws tearing my skin, no large paw swiping me to the side like a rag doll, no nothing. Suddenly I feel two strong arms wrap around me, picking me up and pulling me to their chest. My arm wrap around their neck as a way to pull myself closer to their radiating warmth. Next thing I know we are flying off at a very fast speed.

Before I know it we've stopped flying and I get put down. As my butt touches the ground softly I finally reopen my eyes to look up at my savior, who is non-other than Brick. Of course there is no one else of the island too save me besides him.

"Blossom what the hell were you thinking?" He yells at me. I look into his crimson eyes and my voice gets caught in my throat. I curl myself into a small and just sit there gazing at him. For some reason me shrinking away just ticks him off more. He starts yelling at me and his voice was getting stronger and louder and more aggressive with each word the rolls off his tongue, "What the hell Blossom? Do you even realize what almost happened to you just now? I mean COME ONE! You could've gotten hurt! Hell you could've gotten KILLED! Yet you were just sitting there! You were just about to let that bear take your life! How fucking selfish are you? You don't even CARE that you WOULD HAVE _**DIED**_! Have you fucking LOST YOUR MIND OR WHAT? And what about me? What would _**I **_do if you died? If it wasn't for you I would have gotten killed myself by now! And if I hadn't gotten killed yet then I would be on the verge of FUCKING LOSING MY _OWN _MIND! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT FUCKING SELFISH AND _BLIND _TO NOTICE THAT I FUCKING _NEED _YOU AT THE MOMENT! THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS THAT YOU CAN DO THAT I _CAN'T_! AND WITHOUT THEM _**I'D **_BE DEAD! O-o-oh no you DON'T! You are NOT crying right now! WHAT'S YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM! QUIT CRYING! URG! GETTING THROUGH TO YOU IS USELESS! I'M _**OUT**_!"

And with his tirade done, he turns on his heel and stomps off. I recklessly swipe my arm across my face to get rid of the tears. But the only thing that happens is that more tears take the previous ones place. Brick's words kept floating around in my head, his voice angry and relentless. But it is one specific line that continues to play over and over and over again in my mind, "_I'm OUT!" _

If my heart was glass, it would be shattering into a million pieces at those two simple words. And in truth, it is. And the one that dropped it is walking away from me at the moment. My body starts to shiver all over again as my body breaks out into sobs.

_[Brick's POV]_

I don't know what I should do. I think I crossed the line. As I leave I can hear her sobs become louder and in truth for some odd reason it completely breaks my heart. Yeah I have one of those…..who knew right? But I'm not caring, I had turned my head off and I was ignoring my heart, I was running at the moment completely on instinct. I kept curling and uncurling my hands into fist trying to alleviate the tension I felt. But when I couldn't take it anymore and I just HAD to let my anger out physically, so I spun to my left with my eyes closed and my fist closed and punched a hole through the nearest tree.

Feeling relief at punching the tree I couldn't help but starts to karate chop the remainder of the tree so that within seconds it was tumbling down. Satisfaction at having the tree fall I turned to my right and repeated the process on another tree except I didn't pause between punches and kicks. I could feel my adrenaline pulse my veins as I took down more and more helpless trees.

By the time I came back to camp Blossom was fast asleep with dried tear stains running down her cheeks. And her soft white face gets covered in red blotches. I felt bad yes, because now that my pent up energy and anger has been released I was finally able to turn my brain back on and function like normal again. And that's exactly what's wrong, I can function normally again so now I can actually feel guilt at yelling at her and making her cry.

"Stupid girls with their stupid fucking tears that can make even Butch and I turn into softies, stupid manipulative chicks," I grumbled to myself. Grabbing a mango and my towel (an old gym t-shirt) I went to go take a shower while snacking on the fruit.

_[Buttercup's POV]_

"Okay, so we've finished checking the northwest area today right?" I asked everyone while pointing to the area of the Atlantic that we had searched today, "Anyone found anything?"

"No," Boomer replied quietly while shaking his head.

Butch let out a heavy sigh while rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I got nothing."

"I didn't find anything," Bubbles said while on the verge of tears.

I too let out a deep sigh while staring at the map intently, "Yeah, I didn't either." So far we had quadrupled checked both the North East and the North West sides of the Atlantic Ocean, and we have come up with nothing all eight times.

"Will we find them Buttercup?" Bubbles asked me, a few tears already starting to leak out of her eyes.

I looked into her baby blue eyes and softened my touch girl attitude just for her. "Of course we will Bubs, there's no doubt about it. And I won't rest until we do." Bubbles eyes filled with a small light of hope at my words. Offering her a small smile I pulled her into a very short hug. When I back off of her I turn back to the map and decide to get a head start on tomorrows search.

Standing up from our white leather couch in our home I start to walk towards the front door. But before I completely leave I turn back to the three other people who were in the room: Bubbles, Butch, and Boomer. Butch stood up from his place on the floor next to the map when I had stood up. Boomer and Bubbles were still sitting on the couch next to each other. And although Boomer was trying to be sneaky, I could clearly see him holding Bubbles hand in a reassuring manner.

In my mind I smiled at them, but physically my face was completely neutral. "I'm going to get a head start on looking through the South East, Bubbles, Boomer, and Butch you guys stay here and get some rest." I told them in my best 'leader girl' voice. Then I continued on my way to the door.

"No way you're gonna go alone," a deep baritone voice said behind me that I recognized as Butch's voice. I turn around to face him with an eyebrow raised in a 'you're not serious' face. But by the stony expression of Butch's face he was completely serious.

"Please Butch," I scoffed, "I can take care of myself, I don't need you there."

"Yeah, I know that, but you're still not going by yourself," He replied.

"Fine," I groaned, "Let's go. But you two, are staying and resting," I said referring to Boomer and Bubbles. Then I lead Butch out the front and we took off into the sky heading over to the Southeast of the Atlantic Ocean.

_[No one's POV-With Bubbles and Boomer]_

Bubble and Boomer watched the two green clad teenagers walk out of the front door. Boomer left out a heavy sigh as the atmosphere became less dense without the presence of the two short tempered second-in-commands. Bubbles took her hand out of Boomers and started rubbing her temples.

"Bubbles are you okay?" Boomer asked as he looked at Bubbles with a worried expression on his face.

"No," Bubbles hiccupped as silent tears started to stream down her porcelain face. Boomer's eyes widened as he saw her cry. He wrapped his arms around her and smashed her against his chest. Bubbles tried to look up into his eyes, but Boomer's eyes were being completely by his shaggy blonde hair.

"It's okay Bubbles," he whispered into her ear, "we'll get them back, I promise, we won't stop until we find them, I promise, okay. I promise Bubbles." He continued to whisper reassuring words to her even though tears of sadness were starting to find their way onto his own face. Boomer wasn't one-hundred percent sure if the words that he was saying were to comfort Bubbles or himself. Because even though he masked his emotions well enough, he was starting to doubt that they would find them. But he wouldn't let Bubbles know that. Instead he placed a light but meaningful kiss on her temple.

"Thank you Boomer," Bubbles whispered back to him as she buried her face further into his chest. In response to her action, Boomer tightens his embrace on her. In the silent message of: 'I'm here for you.'

_[No One's POV-With Buttercup and Butch]_

Buttercup and Butch hadn't said anything to each other since they left the house. Because the two greens were too caught up in their own self wallows. Buttercup was feeling like she was running on borrowed time from her lack of sleep, and Butch hated himself for what he did to his brother.

Although some might think that Bubbles was taking the worst hit when they found out that the Powerpuffs might have lost their leader than they would've been wrong. Even though Bubbles is the most sensitive and fragile of the trio, Buttercup is actually the one taking it the hardest.

She has basically locked herself away from everyone and everything. She has barely slept a wink for the past two weeks because she has started to find it a waste of time. Instead she has replaced it with coffee by the bucket loads. Buttercup devoted all of her time and energy combing the entire ocean countless times for the tiniest sign that their sister is alive. And if it wasn't for Bubbles' constant begging, Buttercup would have also given up eating all together.

Butch wasn't too much better. While he did sleep and eat more than his counterpart, guilt was breaking him down from the inside out. Because he had lied to Buttercup when he told them the Brick had business in Russia, it was a complete lie. In truth, a couple of days before Brick left to Russia, Butch had gotten himself into some pretty big trouble with the Gangreen Gang. Trouble so big that Brick was going to Russia to organize a new place to live for his brothers. The Rowdyruff Boys were going to move out of Townsville.

But even worse than that is that, after Brick was done eating his brother out for not listening to him, Butch started to yell at him back, he told brick that it was all in fun and that Brick should lighten up. And that's not even the worst part, when Butch found his red clad brother packing all of his clothes up for the trip, Butch yelled at Brick even more. But the worst part of all is that as Brick was about to walk out the door, Butch told Brick to say 'hello' to Him when he meets him in hell.

At the time Butch felt like that's what Brick deserved for forcing them to move, but now, Butch felt like an idiot. Butch would give anything to see his brother yell at him for being an idiot himself or to see his brother smirk and tell him that he doesn't care if Butch hates him because he's his brother, always have been always will be, and then follow that statement with a laugh.

So while Buttercup felt awful because no matter how hard she tried she was unable to get results, Butch's guilt was starting to kill him, because if he hadn't gone out that night with Ace and his gang like Brick had told he to, then his brother wouldn't be lost, and the Ruffs would be ruling Townsville instead cause the Puffs would still be down one. But instead of listening to his brother like he should have, Butch instead was cruising over the Southeast of the Atlantic Ocean in an almost frantic manner in search of his brother.

Both green clad super powered teenagers were in the middle of inner turmoil. Yet somehow, no matter how awful and ready to crawl under a rock they were, both greens kept their emotions hidden well. Butch kept his face neutral despite his self-loathing, and Buttercup just had her own signature scowl on her face.

"Hey, Butterbutt," Butch called as he came out of his trance, "Do you really think we'll find them?" Although Butch told Boomer that they'll find them no doubt, he didn't fully believe his own words. So now, he wanted the reassurance of his counterpart. But what he got was less than reassuring.

He looked over at the ebony haired girl to find her bangs hiding her eyes, but the unmistakable glistening of tear stains on her cheeks. Butch stopped dead in his tracks and so did Buttercup. Butch slowly floated over to her as if she were a terrified animal. Buttercup put her face in her hands as after over two weeks of nonstop stress finally took its toll.

Butch was shocked to say the least, but he got over it quickly when he started to speak. "No," she croaked out in a raspy voice, "I don't think we will find them. The search party stopped searching last week, they weren't anywhere in the North, so unless she got on the wrong plane an ended up in Africa instead, I don't think we will."

Buttercup was starting to break down, and Butch didn't know what to do. Butch never thought Buttercup had the ability to cry, much less in front of another person. And even less if that person was one of her enemies.

Butch put a large rough hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, "I'm sorry for asking, I don't know what I was thinking." Buttercup looked at Butch as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. But one stray tear was left unnoticed. So using the thumb from his free hand, Butch tilted Buttercup's chin a little so he could make sure not to poke her in the eyes, and ran his thumb across her cheek, quickly getting rid of the stray tear.

"I'm sorry," Butch's voice dropped to a raspy whisper as he said that.

"For what?" Buttercup whispered back.

"Everything," Butch replied quietly as Buttercup nodded her head in understanding.

"It is okay, Butch," she whispered, "Thanks by the way."

"For what?" Butch said repeated her own words.

"Everything," Buttercup said repeating Butch's words. Then she did what neither of them thought she would ever do, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. _**{Me: Haha you all thought I was gonna make them kiss :p} **_Butch quickly got over his shock and hugged her back tightly. He blinked hard fighting his own tears now, but couldn't do anything when a few of his own tears escaped him. When they pulled apart Butch rubbed the tears away as did Buttercup. Then they both nodded to each other and took off in search of their missing siblings.

_[Blossom's POV-Back on the island-Next day]_

Last night I had cried myself to sleep, Brick's words had stung, but that's not what had me refusing breakfast, and just sitting in the corner of my half of the cave.

_(Flashback to last night-Blossom's POV)_

_I woke up in the middle of the night, at the sounds of someone walking around. I opened my eyes just a little bit, feeling that it would be better for the other to not know I was awake. And I was right. I was greeted with the sight of Brick packing up all his stuff. He was leaving. Brick was leaving. I watched he silently pack up all of his belongings and zip his suitcase up. I closed my eyes when I saw him turn in my direction with his suitcases in his hands. _

"_Goodbye, Blossom," he whispered still believing I was asleep. It took all my will power to not beg him to stay._

_Next I felt a gust of wind as he took off into the sky and flew off. I waited a few more seconds to make sure he was gone and when I was positive that he was I sat up and looked at his half of the cave. It was completely bare. Half of me felt like it knew that he was going to do this, that it knew that he was going to break my heart and leave me. But the other half felt empty, it was actually rather simple. My brain was yelling at me non-stop for actually believing in him and blindly trusting him. But my heart kept silent, because I no longer had one. When Brick left, he accidently took my heart with him. _

_I felt tears well up in my eyes, and even though my brain continued to scream and shout and yell at me that that boy was _not _worth my tears, I ignored my mind for the first time in my life and cried my missing heart out. Eventually I was too exhausted from the tears to stay awake, and went to sleep again._

_(Present time)_

My brain gave up a while ago, so now I sat in silence, as I silently wept inside. I sat like that all day. Eventually my stomach was begging for food, so I stood up and dragged my numb body up to the spare fruit and ate a peach, a mango, and a few berries. After that I went back to the cave sat down and took another nap.

_[Same time-Brick's POV]_

I've been hunting like crazy. I feel like it's the only thing that will get my mind off of it all. I had just killed my third rabbit, so in total I've killed three rabbits, two pythons, a stag, a fox, and I hunted down the bear that almost hurt Blossom and killed it too. And now I was tracking down another deer. I felt my heart shut down after I left last night.

_(Flashback to last night-Brick's POV_

_I had just gotten back to the campsite and Blossom was still curled up fast asleep. Not bothering to wake her up I walked right past her and went to my side of the cave. I started to grab the things that I had left out of my suitcase and started to just shove them back into the luggage. I didn't really know any other place to go for the moment but that's nothing that can't be fixed with a few minutes of exploring the island in search of a fresh water source. _

_I finished throwing all of my things into the suitcase in a matter of seconds. Then I made the mistake of glancing back to Blossom. The view I was greeted with was a blotchy Blossom with dried tear stains running down her cheeks. I could literally_ feel _my heart shattering like dropped glass at the sight of her and the curse of knowing that _I _was the one that did that to her. _

_Against my better judgment, the pink Powerpuff wiggled her way into my heart. And knowing that I made her cry like that, makes me feel like I should be sent to jail for life just for even _thinking _about yelling at her like that._

But at the same time, knowing that I hurt her like that makes me feel like she never wants to see my face again. And in truth: she probably doesn't. And I'm not going to wait until she wakes up to feel the force of her full rejection. So swallowing the growing and painful lump in my throat, I looked at her one last time.

"_Goodbye, Blossom," I whispered to her as to not wake her up. Then I grabbed the handles of my luggage and took off into the air at top speed, my crimson streak following me closely. _

_(Present time)_

I found the herd of the deer I was tracking in no time. So clutching my blade loosely I crouched down low to the ground so that I was downwind of the herd. My blood red eyes followed the tracks that were on the ground to a specific deer. My eyes widened and I felt an invisible hand squeeze my heart.

The deer I was tracking was a mother; she had a baby fowl tucked under her belly getting nourishing milk from its mother. And for some reason seeing this made me drop my knife. The blade hit the ground in a light thud, but it was loud enough for members of that herd to become alert of my presence. I looked up from the fallen blade back to the deer and her foul to see the deer starting to gallop away. The foul on the other hand didn't understand it was in danger so instead it kind of just stood there watching me.

Then a large stag seemed to have noticed the 'endangered' foul and started to charge at me head on so that its large antlers were poised to impale me. Barely sparing the large stag and potentially good kill, I picked up my knife and flew up into the sky away from the stag's deadly antlers.

I flew back to my new camp, which instead of a cave with the two rivers and the waterfall, it was just a small clearing semi-near a creek. I immediately changed out of my blood stained hunting shirt and into a fresh t-shirt. I only really saved the rabbits from all my hunting, because subconsciously I knew that out off all of the animals that I've hunted here on the island, rabbits have by far been Blossom's favorite; even though they don't have too much meat on them.

_What has this girl done to me, _I ask myself, _she's made me gone soft! Heck if it weren't for Butch and Boomer, I would've probably shut down by now. _I started to think of my idiot brothers. Due to the fact that I'm the leader I always have to be on task so I only had a couple of girlfriends. And I can get even less off task when they have girlfriends, because they always end in heartbreak.

Even though Butch can be a womanizer, he doesn't just choose any chick off of the street. He chooses carefully, he always chooses someone who is just as tough as he is. SO he always goes from some type of athlete, then he makes sure that she's a real looker. After that he makes sure that the girl can 'handle' him.

But when the girls find out the exact number of girls he has gone out with (-cough-cough-42 and counting-cough-) then they always end up dumping him. And when that happens he kinda just doesn't come home for the next two weeks. He just goes to the gym during the day and starts to literally punch the stuffing out of the punching bag. And at night he goes to the club and puts his fake id to use by drowning himself in alcohol.

He does this for two weeks straight. Boomer on the other hand is completely different. He's even picker than Butch, first the girl has to be caring. She has to adore nature _and_ animals. Next she has to be artistic, whether it is art, literature, poetry, dance, or music; it doesn't really matter as long as she's passionate about one of those fields. Then she has to be opposed to dying her hair colors that are not her completely natural hair color. And if that's not enough she also has to be humble. And on top off all that, she has to be pretty.

Boomer has had a total of six girlfriends. When he gets dumped, he becomes even quieter than usual. He starts to hog all of the most violent video games that we own, he ignores both Butch and me, he starts stuffing his face with the fattest, greasiest, most disgustingly delicious junk food we have, and like Butch he starts to drink. And the only thing that gets Boomer out of his mood is me. I go and throw away all our junk food (much to Butch's dislike), I unplug all our gaming systems (much to everyone's dislike), and then I tie him to a chair to prevent him from going out and drinking but also to force him to listen to me yell at him about how ridiculous he's acting.

But when it comes to me, I'm a completely different story. I've only had two girlfriends; both were extremely beautiful yet modest, and they were both incredibly intelligent (but they could never compete with me). But that was it, nothing too special. And when both of them dumped me because of my temper, I didn't do anything. I would just shut down. I would start to send all of my time in my room, I would refuse to eat, or fight, or anything. All I would do is sleep and go to the bathroom. But that would only last for about two days. After that Butch and Boomer would get too hungry trying to fend for themselves, so I would automatically snap out of my self-pity and just forget about the girl and get on with my life.

But here on this stupid island there is no Butch and Boomer, there's only my sorrow as company. And if it weren't for having them in my mind all the time I would've shut down. If it weren't for thinking how sickened of me they would be if I shut down because of a _Powerpuff. _But even though she _is_ a Powerpuff the pain that I feel is different than getting punched in the face. And it's also different from my other two break ups, because those were more like just rejection, this, this feels as if my heart was ripped straight out of my chest and crushed then thrown on the floor and stomped on. I just feel dead inside.

What was my point? Ah screw it! I don't even fucking remember! That stupid Powerpuff has messed with my brain so much that I can't even remember my fucking point of my own internal rant! And if that's not even enough, I don't even care! I don't care that she's messed with my brain because to do that she had to be near me and around that and as much as I hate to fucking admit it, I like it when she's near me! I like it she smiles at me or when I make she laugh! To me her laugh is like sunshine! Hell the sun shines brighter when she laughs! I swear it! I don't even care at the moment that I sound like a fucking wuss for saying thinking these things! This past month on this island with her has changed my every outlook on life! And I don't even care that she's broken down every single barrier that I had up to protect myself against this type of thing! I just don't even care anymore!

But it doesn't even matter because she fucking hates me now! My breathing was shallow and I hadn't noticed that I was on my knees crying until I felt the warm wet salty sweet tears running down my cheeks. I clenched my fist and hit the ground with it. And that's when I heard it, a soft thump like a piece of metal hitting wet leaves. I look to my right and I see my pocket knife sitting there. My eyes widened as a dangerous thought races through the front of my mind. Slowly I crawl over to it and pick it up. The metal glistens in the light of the day. I look down to exposed bare flesh of my left arm, and then I looked back to the blade. I continued to look back and forth between the blade and my arm trying to make up my mind if it was worth it; my brothers were probably never going to find us anyway so there's no need to worry about them, and after all the evil that I've done, I probably deserve it.

"_No one deserves to die."_

"_Not even me?"_

"_Not even you, Brick Jojo _deserve _to die."_

The memory resurfaces in a flash. I fight off more tears refusing to cry anymore. But along with the flash of the memory, my body starts to feel the warm and tingly sensation of her arms around my torso. I place the blade of my skin softly.

"_Not even you, Brick Jojo deserve to die."_

I close my eyes tightly against the memory, against her voice talking me out of this; I shut my eyes tightly against her.

I press the blade against my skin with enough pressure to break skin.

_[Blossom's POV-Same time]_

I woke up a little while after and looked once again at the empty space that used to occupy Brick's stuff and Brick himself. And I couldn't take it. I had to find him, and I had to apologize, I had to get him back any way possible. So I stood up straightened my shoulders and wiped my face clean by splashing a bit of water on it.

Then I took off in a bright flash of pink. I couldn't completely understand why but I felt like I was being an idiot for crying when Brick yelled at me all he was trying to do was help heck he saved me and instead of standing up for myself when he started to argue with me I just sat there! I didn't know what was wrong with me but because of it Brick left me. And that's a fact that I just couldn't take sitting down any longer.

I flew up into the sky to see if I could see a smoke trail that would lead me to his camp but I had no such luck. So I was stuck with flying through the forest. But before I did that I thought to myself, since Brick is my counterpart, he has the more or less same line of thinking. So if I was mad at someone and we were stuck on an island together, where would I go? The complete other side of the island near water.

Smiling to myself at how obvious that was I zoomed off and started weaving through the trees looking for a source of water and Brick. I almost gave up on my search when my super hearing picked up the sound of a faint creek. Smiling broadly to myself, I zoomed off in the direction of the running water.

When I got there my smile disappeared. Brick was on his knees on the ground, his face was flushed and it looked like he'd been crying. He had his blade pressing up to his left arm poised and ready to tear open the vein. My eyes widen at the sight that I never thought I would ever see.

"Brick?" I whispered loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough to be called yelling.

His head whipped up and faced me; his face had a look of horror on it, fresh tears were on the corners of his eyes just about ready to burst. I felt my face mimic his horror. "B-B-Blossom?" He choked out as I walked toward his slowly.

"Brick," I said softly as I took his face in between my two hands forcing him to look at me, "What are you doing?" I could both feel and see him tremble in my grasp.

"I-I-I," he stuttered, "I'm so sorry!"

I could feel my facial expression soften and my body's muscles to visibly relax. I gently take the knife away from him and place it down next to myself but far away from him. I put my hand back on his cheek and stroke away the tear stains that were still visible. "There's nothing you have to apologize for," I held up my hand silencing his upcoming protest, "I shouldn't have run away, and I shouldn't have just stood there when that bear was going to attack me. Granted yes you were a bit too harsh when you were yelling at me, but you were pissed 'cause I almost got hurt and didn't even do anything to stop it. I'm the one that's sorry."

Brick looked at me disbelief written all over his face. Then he grabbed my shoulder and smashed me against his chest. My face started to match his shirt in the color as he started to stroke my hair. Somehow the combination of him stroking my hair and his strong and steady heartbeat in my ear made me relax even more. Smiling against his chest I burrowed my head further into the odd yet delicious smell of cinnamon and charred wood that I have come to recognize as the smell of Brick.

And finally with the stress of the days past and the intoxicating smell of Brick combined with his softly stroking my hair, I started to drift off to a more peaceful slumber while curled up on Brick's lap.

The last thing I heard before I let the darkness take over is Brick's rough baritone voice rasping softly in my ear. And the words that he said were sweeter than the sweetest treat I've ever tasted, his words were simple yet they meant everything, his words were, "I love you."

* * *

**Me: Aw wasn't that ending just adorable :') Oh so since there are so many people reviewing the Review Replies will only be for anonymous reviewers BUT I will personally reply to those who take the time to log in :D Okay anyways! _ALSO ATTENTION:_ since this chapter is so freaking long (about 16 pages on Word Document) I'm asking for 15 reviews to post the next chapter (yes I know it's alot but I know that if you guys love my story as much as you all say you do then you can and will reach that goal soon!)**

**REVIEW REPLIES: Pandagirl-i'm glad you're obsessed that means you like it enough TO obsess over xD so thank you! **

**tndsecretoperati- Thank you for your input I havent seen the episode but I will check it out and see if i like the idea, if i like it (which i probably will cause it sounds pretty darn awesome) i'll figure out a way to incorporate it! Thanks so much again for adding a suggestion!**

**IF ANY ONE ELSE WOULD LIKE TO MAKE SUGGESTIONS TO THE STORY THEY ARE FREE TO DO SO! I VERY MUCH APPRECIATE THE FRESH IDEAS! **

**Okay so once again 15 reviews for new chapter! See you all later! **

**Everyone: Goodbye! DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Prepare for fluff! ^.^ Oh I would like to thank: _TNDSECRETOPERATI_ I checked out the episode and loved the idea! Thank you for helping me and BC and Bubs so that they could find their sister faster! xD So once again THANK YOU! **

**Well, I got nothing else to say! You?**

**Blossom: Nope. Anyone else?**

**Brick, Boomer, Bubbles, Butch, and Buttercup: Nope.**

**Me: Okay! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_[In Townsville-No One's POV -Utonium Household]_

Buttercup and Butch have just come back from searching a piece of the Southeast area of the Atlantic Ocean. Butch was about to pass out on the floor if he didn't get to a bed in the next minute, and Buttercup's last coffee was over five hours ago, so like Butch she was ready to pass out. Both greens were completely drain and exhausted from their extra searching shift. It was well past midnight but both were very reluctant to stop their search.

"Urg, I'm so tired," Buttercup whined.

"Yeah, me too, I'm going to sleep, night Butterbutt," Butch yawned.

"Stop calling me that," Buttercup argued tiredly.

"No," Butch replied his eyes already half closed as he made his way to the guest bedroom that the Girls and the Professor set up for the two Ruffs so that all four teenagers were in the same vicinity during their search.

"Fine, whatever," Buttercup replied while she slowly floated upstairs, not really caring what she was agreeing to.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles said a bit too loudly.

"What? What is it Bubbles?" Buttercup said quietly.

"I got it!" Bubbles said excitedly while jumping in place in front of Buttercup in her light blue night gown with the word 'Angel' written across the chest in sparkly silver letters.

"What? What'd you get?" Buttercup said with a yawn as she walked past her sister and took off her day clothes as she changed into her black boy shorts and neon green V-neck t-shirt pajamas.

"I know how we can find and save Blossom!" Bubbles screeched no longer being able to contain her excitement.

Buttercup paused in the middle of pulling on her shirt as she heard the words the hyperactive sister said. "What?" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Oh it's so simple Buttercup! We can go into each other's dreams remember! Remember back one day when the sandman got so mad about not being to sleep that he put the world to sleep? Remember what happened when he put us to sleep?" Bubbles said excitedly as Buttercup caught onto what she was trying to say.

"We found out that we have the power to go into each other's dreams! And now we can use that power to go into Blossom's dream and figure out where she is!" Buttercup said excitedly about this new found knowledge, "bubbles that's brilliant! How did you remember this!"

"Well after you and Butch left Boomer and I were talking about our different powers, like how Blossom has ice breathe while Brick has fire breath! Did you know that he had fire breathe this whole time? Or how you can generate a force field while Butch can generate electricity, or how I have my sonic scream and Boomer has—"

"Bubbles! Get to the point! I'm tired," Buttercup exclaimed.

"Oh right sorry," Bubbles said shyly. "Anyways we were talking about our powers and I was thinking about all our powers and I remembered that we could enter each other's dream and when I told Boomer about it he said that he wished that he could enter brick or Butch's mind and mess with them as pay back, so when he said this I was like 'OMG! We can enter Blossom's mind! And just _ask _her where she is!' And then I went and got ready for bed while Boomer did the same and then that's when you got home," Bubbles said in one huge breathe.

Nodding her head Buttercup replied to Bubbles while walking to the bathroom to brush her teeth, "Great now I'm going to go finish getting ready and we'll go in and hope this works."

"Okay," Bubbles said while exiting Buttercup's black and lime green colored bedroom and going to her baby blue, white, and silver colored bedroom.

Sighing and enjoying the peace and quiet, Buttercup started brushing her teeth; _this is perfect, _Buttercup thought to herself, _not only do we find Blossom like this, but I'll also be able to finally sleep without feeling like a waste of precious searching time. _Spitting the toothpaste out of her mouth and rinsing it out of her mouth with water, Buttercup finally looked up and into the mirror and really _looked _at her reflection. _I definitely need sleep, _Buttercup thought as she eyed the dark bags under her emerald green eyes, _I should also start to eat more, I look like a twig, _she thought as she eyed her now thin looking face and skinner looking body. Taking in a deep sigh Buttercup left the mirror and join Bubbles in her bedroom.

Bubbles scooting over when Buttercup walked in, smiled softly at her exhausted looking sister. Buttercup took the scooting over as an invitation and crawled onto Bubbles' large king sized bed, and burrowed her face in a couple of Bubbles' many pillows that adorned her large bed. Turning off the light Bubbles made herself comfortable in the bed as did Buttercup.

"Good night Buttercup," Bubbles whispered while hugging Octi close to her.

"Good night Bubbles," Buttercup grumbled. _I hope this works, _they both thought simultaneous.

_[Buttercup's POV-Inside Blossom's dream]_

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. I looked around to find myself no longer in Bubbles bedroom; instead, I was in a completely white room that looked as if it had no walls, and the only thing inside of this white 'room' was Bubbles and me. I stood and walked over to where Bubbles was still 'asleep.'

"Bubbles wake up," I said while shaking her a bit by the shoulder.

"Huh?" Bubbles said groggily, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, I always figured Blossom dreamt about books or math or something like that, not nothing," I replied inspecting our surroundings again.

"This is weird, Buttercup, I don't like this," Bubbles said while standing up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "I have a bad feeling."

"Yeah I don't like it too much either, but this is Blossom we're talking about saving, we have to do this," I said using my best imitation of Blossom's 'leader girl' voice. Bubbles just nodded her head in acknowledgment while looking around the room.

Suddenly the environment changed completely. Different colors came in like ribbons and started to wrap themselves in different patterns and shapes on the walls and floor. It was almost as if someone grabbed a paint brush and started to paint a scene, and the canvas, was the white room. Reds, oranges, and softs yellows danced around Bubbles and I. When all the different colors stopped moving, we were standing in front of Blossom and Brick. The two leaders were standing next to each other on the shore of a beach as the sun started to set. Both of them had goofy looking smiles on their faces. They were holding each other's' hands as they started to lean toward each other. Brick's hand went to Blossom's cheek and titled her face to a more convenient angle while Blossom started to wrap her arms around his neck.

"My EYES!" I screamed in horror at the scene in front of Bubbles and me of our sister getting ready to _kiss_ her counterpart and worst enemy, "What the heck is going on?"

Then Brick disappeared and so did the scene very much to my relief. It seemed that my yelling at her pulled Blossom away from her dream. All the colors shrank away and the three of us were standing in the middle of the blank room once again.

"Bubbles? Buttercup?" Blossom exclaimed excitedly, "I'm so happy to see you! How is it that you're here?"

Bubbles started to cry tears of joy while running up and hugging our 'eldest' sister. Feeling the same as Bubbles I walk up to my two sisters and uncharacteristically join into the group hug. I push back my own happy tears and instead start to question Blossom.

"We're happy to see you too Blossom, we're happy that you're still alive. And remember the sandman?"

"Yeah I remember him," Blossom said, "he's the guy that put everyone to sleep and then we defeated him by entering his—oh!"

I smiled knowingly that my sister understood how we got here. "Yup! So all we had to do is go to sleep while thinking of you, and here we are!" Bubbles exclaimed happily.

"Yeah," I said.

"So you gonna explain what happened back there with the Red Ruff or are you going to just pretend that we _didn't _walk in on you two cuddling in _your _dreams," Bubbles asked with a giggle.

Blossom's cheeks turned a bright red at our sister's words. "Oh, um, you saw that? Hehe well you see, it's kind of a long story, and I, um, hehe," she said nervously while flushing an even brighter shade of red.

I give her a sly 'we're not done with this conversation' look but we were wasting time with this. "Look Blossom, we'll talk about it later okay, but right now we _need _to know something. What happened in the plane, and where you are?"

Sighing happily at being able to avoid the dangerously awkward topic of Brick in her dreams, Blossom begins to answer her sisters' questions.

"Well I'm not entirely sure as to what made the plane crash but as far as I know whatever caused it wasn't natural. A few weeks ago I went and inspected what was left of the plane. The plane's turbines were damaged but not from the crash itself. It was hard to differentiate what damage was done by the crash and the damage that caused the crash. But from what I've been able to tell someone messed up the motor. And whatever they did to it was heavy duty, because Brick and I couldn't hold up the plane from the inside, and I doubt we would've been able to hold it up from the outside."

I nod taking it all in, "Ok so it was sabotage, cool, what about where you are?"

Blossom's face changed from thoughtful to sad in milliseconds, "Sadly Buttercup, I have no idea, and the plane was off course. I'm guessing you've been searching for me."

I nodded my head, "We've been combing the entire Atlantic Ocean. We've already finished checking the Northeast and Northwest, and Butch and I—"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on, Butch and you?" Blossom said while cutting me off, "Butch as in Rowdyruff Butch as in Brick's brother Butch?"

My cheeks got an extremely light shade of blush, "Uh yeah that Butch, you see the Professor didn't contact Bubbles and me until about two weeks after and the two ruffs were already searching for Brick and they came to us for help and since four people searching the ocean is easier than two, we teamed up for a little while."

Blossom let slip a sly smirk that looked uncannily similar to Brick's, _man, _I thought, _she's been hanging out with that Ruff way too much. _I shake my head trying to keep myself focused on narrowing down our vast search.

"But that's not the point," I said stubbornly, "the point is that, we need to find you and we need to find you fast. What can you tell us about where you are?"

Blossom let out a sigh as if she was annoyed about having to tell us where she was so that we could rescue her. Once again I shook my head annoyed at myself for continuing to get off task, I wanted this to be over and I want it to be over now so that I can go back to sitting on the couch eating a bag of potato chips while watching wrestling.

"We're on some island but that's all I really know that will be beneficial to your search of us," Blossom said with an almost sad look to her face. Bubbles and I shared a look with each other because we both noticed how weird Blossom was acting.

"Um, ok then," I said thinking back to the map that I had practically memorized to see if I remember seeing any islands.

"Hey, Blossom," Bubbles asked timidly.

"Yeah Bubs?"

"Are you feeling okay? You're not acting normal," Bubbles stated quietly.

"I'm fine," Blossom said quickly. "It's just that at the thought of actually going home, it's just a bit, unusual. I guess I've gotten too accustomed to the island. The fruits are delicious though, sweet and juicy. And the water is crystal clear and fresher than tap water. I guess I've gotten too used to it that's all," Blossom got a sort of dazed look on her face as if she was thinking of something. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see the small snake-like ribbons of color returning.

But since I didn't really want to see another of Blossom's dreams after I encountered the first one I quickly stopped the ribbons of colors by using my voice and getting Blossom out of her dream-like-state (no pun intended), "As much fun as we're having here, I can't remember if the map showed any islands, so we have to wake up so that we can find you. Come on Bubbles lets go."

"Right," Bubbles said sadly, "Bye Bloss, we'll find you soon okay?" And with that the three of us closed our eyes and just willed for us to wake up.

_[Utonium household-No One's POV]_

Bubbles and Buttercup woke up refreshed and with renewed purpose. Buttercup awaked with pride and got out of Bubble's bed with her head held high and her mind ready to tackle the new day and hopefully find their sister Blossom. Bubbles rose with a large radiating smile on her face. She got out of bed and immediately went to stand by her sister. The two Puffs spared each other a glance before racing down the stairs and slamming open the door to the Ruffs' temporary bedroom.

"Wake up, boys! It's a new day and Buttercup and I have found a way to locate our sister and your brother," Bubbles exclaimed excited about seeing her sister in person again.

"Yeah, so get your butts up so we can eat breakfast plan our route and head out," Buttercup yelled while turning happily on her heel and marching out of the room with Butch, Bubbles, and Boomer following closely behind her.

In the kitchen Bubbles made pancakes for the first time since Blossom disappeared, while Buttercup took Butch and Boomer into the living room and explain what happened in the dream, conveniently 'forgetting' to mention the little scene she and Bubbles witnessed between their brother and her sister. She also told them how and why the two Puffs were even able to enter their leader's dream. By the time Buttercup finished explaining it all, Bubbles skipped into the room carrying a large plate stacked high with pancakes.

"Bon appetite," she said cheerily while situating herself next to Boomer on the couch while calmly eating her small plate of pancakes. Buttercup and Butch started wolfing down the pancakes the second Bubbles was out of the way. Boomer took a small plate of pancakes away from the two greens before there were none left.

Once all the fluffy maple syrup covered delicacies were consumed, Butch let out a loud satisfied burp. Smirking at him Buttercup shook her head, "Okay so where are we going to search first?"

Butch took out the map and unfolded it and spread it out onto the freshly cleared table, "Well considering that there aren't any islands in the Southeast, I'd say we skip that section and not waste any more time and just go straight to the Southwest." Everyone nodded in agreement and they quickly got up changed out of their pajamas and zoomed out of the house in flashes of light and dark green and blue, into the beautiful and sunny midday Townsville.

_[The island- Blossom's POV]_

I opened my eyes slowly. I was met with the sight of Brick's t-shirt. Confused I look up and see his sleeping head on top of mine; I let out a strangely content sigh at resting in my enemies arms. A smile that matched my sigh found its way onto my face and I snuggled into the crook of his name and inhaled his spicy sweet smell. I wanted to stay forever in the position, but I knew I couldn't even if I wanted to.

"Brick," I said softly into his neck, "Brick wake up." And unintelligible grunt came as a response. I let out a small laugh at his stubbornness to wake up, "Brick you have to wake up," I whispered again.

"No," He grunted while tightening his arms around me and burying his face into my hair.

"Brick, I'm serious, you have to wake up."

"I don't wanna," He whined into my hair. I tried to push myself away from him but he refused to let me go and tightened his grip further, "Mine," he mumbled. I let out a laugh again and relaxed a bit into his arms, my face once again found its way to his neck and I relaxed further. But my smile disappeared as I remembered why I wanted to wake Brick up in the first place.

"Brick," I mumbled softly.

"Yeah Red?" he mumbled back.

"They're on their way," I whispered. Suddenly Brick stopped playing and snuggling my hair and pulled back and looked at my face seriously.

"Who?" He whispered back.

"Your brothers, and my sisters, they're coming to get us."

"How are they going to find us?"

"They entered my dreams last night, I talked to them, and they're probably on their way now."

Brick pulled back completely, leaving me feeling oddly alone. But I hid that feeling and looked at him straight into his crimson eyes. "We're going home. Wow, that's so…weird."

I let out a small laugh at our similar reactions, "Yeah, that's what I said."

"Well, um, I guess we should go pack our things then."

"Yeah, we should," I said while getting off his lap and standing up. Without another word, I walked back to my camp, leaving Brick at his camp to pack his stuff. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I should be happy," I told myself quietly, "I'm going home, with my sisters." Suddenly a picture of a genuinely smiling Brick flashes in my mind. His hair blowing softly in the wind, all the while being shoved under his red cap; his intimidating red eyes, with a happy and playful glint in them; the sun shining in his face giving him an almost radiating effect. "But I don't want to anymore."

_[Same time-Brick's POV]_

"We're leaving, my brothers and her sisters are coming and we'll finally be able to go home," I mumble to myself still not completely believing it, "This means one thing: hatred. Our siblings don't know about how much things have changed between Bloss and I. I'm going to have to go back to punching her in the face every single time that I see her. Damn it."

I grab the clothes that I had taken out and shoved them once again back into my suitcase. My temper was flaring up again. I took deep breathes trying to calm myself before I do something I'll regret again. I continued to shove my clothes into the suitcase until something dawned on me. I didn't want to leave anymore. As I think back to all the times we had on this damned island I realize that it's been the best time of my life. Getting up early in the mornings before dawn just to watch the sunrise in a comfortable silence, and then walking along the beach before breakfast, these moments have been the best in my life, and now, they're going to have to end. But I didn't want them to. I've enjoyed being with my worst enemy! Is that so bad? I'd ask if it's a crime or not, but in truth I wouldn't really care if it's a crime, I'm not a criminal for nothing!

I sigh exasperated with myself. I finished packing and I zipped up my red suitcases and quickly flew back to Blossom and mine's cave.

When I got there Blossom was finishing packing here stuff.

"So, Red, when are we getting picked up?" I said.

"I'm not sure," she replied softly.

"Well they're probably not going to be _here _for a little bit, how 'bout you and me have some fun till then," I offered my hand out to her for her to accept. Smiling widely, she took my large and rough hand in her small and dainty one. We flew at an easy pace to the beach and walked alongside of the shore. We were close enough so that the water tickled our bare toes and feet, but far enough so that our clothes wouldn't get wet.

We talked about everything and even argued a bit, but it was nothing short of perfect. She was smiling the whole way and she never let go of my hand once. I never wanted it to end. Eventually it was lunch time so we stopped walking and went back to the campsite to eat some of the left over fruits. After that we took a quick nap.

Apparently though there were more islands out in the Atlantic then we anticipated, it was already sun down when we woke up and our siblings still weren't here. Bloss and I decided to try the whole picnic thing again, so we got her hand made basket, stuffed it with the rabbits that I had caught, and some mangos and other fruits.

We took some dry wood and made a bon fire as the sun went down. I went against our usual seating arrangement and sat down next to Blossom instead of across from her. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. We watched the sunset in the horizon of the ocean, while we ate our feast.

I don't know if it was the moment or the fact that this was probably the only other opportunity that I'll have for a while, but I stared into the blazing fire in front of us and made my mind up.

"Red," I whispered softly into her ear.

"Yeah," she replied just as softly as she turned her head so that she'll be able to look at me. I leaned forward and placed a small peck on her lips. My heart was racing but I didn't care, I let my arm drop to her waist and pulled her closer without ever letting go of her lips. I wasn't completely sure if I should be doing this considering how she reacted the last time I did this, but I just couldn't let the only other chance I had go to waste.

Then the best possible thing happened, her arms went around my neck and pulled me even closer to her. She started kissing me back, I felt like I was a little kid again and I had just won a prize from the claw machine in the supermarket.

My other arm went to her cheek and pulled her face even closer (if that's possible). I was in heaven, and I think the fact that I'm a teenage guy with hormones helps in making this feel even better.

_[Blossom's POV]_

_He's kissing me! He's kissing me! And I'm kissing back! Oh my god!_

My arms were around his neck and his hand is on my face and waist. This is wonderful. My heart is beating so fast and hard I honestly believe that it'll pop out of my chest. We were pressed against each other and the kiss was passionate, deep, and just perfect. After what felt like hours, we finally broke apart. I was taking deep breathes trying to get air back into my lungs. I smiled while I looked into Brick's crimson eyes; they were full of joy and pleasure. We both let out happy content little laughs at each other's blushing faces, and I couldn't be happier. _This is even better than my dream_, I thought. I pecked him on the lips while smiling. His smile grew as he pecked me back, then he kissed my cheek, then my jaw, and then my neck.

He continued to trail kisses until he made it to the sensitive skin between my bare shoulder and the base of my neck. It was almost as if he knew I was sensitive in that area because he promptly stopped his trail of kisses when he reached there. Instead of placing his sweet and tender kisses, he decides to be a bit rougher, and he starts to nibble and bite at the exposed skin then he licks it as an apology to the abused skin. I shudder at his touch as he continues to nibble, lick, and place gentle kisses on the semi-abused skin.

"Mine," he mumbles into my neck as he finished his work_, he surely left a hickey_. Blushing at the thought I chuckled a little.

"Okay," I whispered back right before I took his face and reclaimed his lips with my own. "Mine," I mumbled into his lips.

Suddenly thanks to the use of super hearing, I heard a shrill and happy cry that sounded a lot like Bubbles, "I found them!"

* * *

**Bubbles: Why did I have to be the one to ruin their super sweet moment?**

**Me: I don't know, I guess since I don't really write you enough I figured you'd like the attention...**

**Bubbles: well yeah, but I don't want to be the one that ruins everything for my sis!**

**Me: Oh well...REVIEW REPLIES! Guest #1-I'm glad you like**

**PandaGirl-:D Lol and like I said I'm glad you're obsessed! xD**

**whoami28507-dont worry I havent forgotten about the chemical that's going to be explained (sorta) in the next chapter! And actually its not _exactly _going to give them new powers but something similar ish to that, (youre a good guesser (or youre a mind reader o.o")) and you'll just have to wait and see whether they break up or not (Reds are my fav pairing too ;D *internet high five*) btw yeah I'm a girl xD I feel so sorry for you being your grandma's servant tht sucks a lot! Dx**

**random-gurl: glad you like! :')**

**Haut Banane-HORRAY! Let's hope everyone else remembers to review too! :D The chemical will be explained in the next chapter (sorta)**

**Guest #2- I'm glad you liked it enough to put youre review in all capitals lol xD**

**Me: _OK THAT's IT! 10 REVIEW MINIUM FOR NEXT CHAPPIE!_See you all later! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I know I know you're all seriously annoyed with me for taking FOREVER to upload this but my cousins are in town and well swimming for high school starts up again this Monday (I'm so excited!) :D So anyway ATTENTION! One of my Guest reviewers pointed out a mistake that I made, It is actually Butch that can create force fields not Buttercup ^.^" oopsy! Anywho thank you Guest for pointing out my mistake!**

**Boomer: Also _tj2317_pointed out that Loli skipped my power -_- well Loli doesnt know what my special power is... -_- so if you have any suggestions please let her know...*gumbles* I wanna feel special too you know *grumbles* **

**Me: -_- whatever anyways yeah let me know since apparently Boomer wants to feel special too and I'm gonna stop blabbing since probably over half of you don't even read these authors notes lol :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"_I found them!" _

"You've got to be kidding me," Brick sighed while scooting away from me just a little bit.

"Believe it," I said while sighing deeply. Knowing that Buttercup would freak out if she saw the mark Brick left on my neck, I took my long auburn hair and covered it.

In four bright flashes of greens and blues, Buttercup, Bubbles, Butch, and Boomer were all standing in front of us with large smiles on their faces. I got up and quickly brushed the sand off of my clothes.

"Buttercup, Bubbles," I said excitedly with happy tears brimming my eyes, "I'm so happy to see you!" Bubbles was the first to crack, she let out a happy cheer and tackled me back into the ground. Buttercup followed behind her closely, except she wasn't crying yet. Butch and Boomer started to crowd around Brick, high fiving and slapping their brother on the back playfully.

I looked at my sisters smiling faces and then glance toward Brick. Our eyes locked and I saw a flash of sadness cross across the cooper of his irises. And I suddenly remembered why I didn't want to leave. I looked back to my sisters and plaster a smile onto my face.

"So are we going to go home or what?" Buttercup asked eagerly already picking up one of my pink suitcases. If it wasn't for my superhearing I wouldn't have picked up Brick's barely audible "or what."

Chuckling softly to myself I said "Yeah, let's go home." I went to pick up my other suitcase but instead Bubbles stopped me and followed BC's example and took my luggage. Boomer and Butch did the same for Brick. Once again my pink eyes locked with his and we simultaneously shrugged.

"Lead the way," Brick said in his gruff baritone voice.

It took us an hour to fly all the way home. We were farther away from our destination than we thought. When they said that we were off course, they weren't kidding. Apparently, we were about three thousand three hundred and eighty-five miles off course. We were sixty-six miles away from Cape Verde. 'Off course' was an understatement.

When we got home we all sat around in the living room and told each other stories of what the others missed. Brick and I left out all romantic details out of our stories in an unsaid deal. Occasionally when no one was looking we would catch each other's eyes and smile warmly at each other. Before we knew it, it was midnight and the Professor sent the boys to their final night at our house while the girls and I went upstairs and had a 'welcome home' slumber party in my room. Only difference from all the other times that we've done this is that this time, we actually slept.

The three of us snuggled up to each other and slept soundly the entire night on my bed like we used to do when we were little.

_[Brick's POV] _

The second my brother's heads hit their respective pillows on their beds, they were out like a light. But no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't sleep. Before I knew it, it was two in the morning and I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep any time soon. So instead I climbed out of bed and silently made my way outside. I closed the door as softly as I could behind me, and walked outside.

I looked at the Utonium house and saw the lights turned off. I floated up to the room and peered into the room through the window. Smiling to myself and feeling like a complete creeper, I stared at Blossom's sleeping form. Her chest rising and falling, her eyes shut, and her fiery red head everywhere. I sighed to myself knowing that when the Professor said that this was the last night, I knew it meant more than just the last night we were going to stay here.

I knew that he meant it was the last night the Powerpuffs were ever going to interact with the Rowdyruffs in a pleasant manner. I knew he meant that after today, everything was going to go back to normal. Then I heard Blossom groan lowly and open her eyes a little bit. I could see her glance at her two sisters then out the window. She had to place her two hands over her mouth to hold back a scream. I smirk at her as she recognizes me. Blossom crawls out of bed slowly as to not wake her other sleeping siblings. She floats over to me and opens the window soundlessly.

"Hey Red," I whisper as I take her hand and drag her out of her room.

"Brick what are you doing? Why aren't you asleep?" She questions.

"I'm forcing you to take a walk with me, and I could ask you the same question Red. Why aren't you asleep?"

"Touché," she sighs with a smile on her face as we touched back down onto the ground softly and started to walk. I take her small and delicate hand into my large rough one and we start to walk toward Townsville's park. The moon light shone onto her face and illuminated her skin in the most visually pleasing way. We reached the park and sat down on a bench next to the lake. We stared out to the lake without saying a word to each other. We were both lost in our own thoughts.

"You know we don't have to end this," she said suddenly.

"Yeah, but how do you assume we continue it without your sisters getting all bitchy on us," I state sourly while Blossom cringes at my rough use of words.

"Simple," she says, "We do exactly what we're doing right now." I look at her confused so she continued, "I sneak out at night, they'll never know." I smirk evilly at realization of what she was trying to say.

"So Little Red, you're telling me that we should date in secret and not tell your sisters. My, my, my Red, you're finally doing something remotely bad," I smirk, "I'm rubbing off on you, I'm so proud of myself." I wrap my arms around her, pull her close and kiss her temple.

Blossom let out her laugh that I love so much, "Yeah, that's what Buttercup said."

Agreeing with each other to date in secret, we sat in each other's arms until we saw the sun rising in the horizon. After watching the sun rise we both decided that it was time to go back. So flying back home, I kissed Blossom softly on the lips and went to my bed in the downstairs bedroom, while she climbed up the stairs to her bedroom on the second floor. Using my superhearing a few minutes later I could hear soft snores. Smiling to myself at the familiar noise I fell into a deep sleep.

_[Blossom's POV]_

I woke up at the sound of Bubbles voice calling me down for lunch. I get out of bed and slowly walk toward the kitchen while yawning and stretching; after weeks of sleeping on the floor of a cave with large leaves threaded together to make a bed, an actual mattress feeling like sleeping on a fluffy cloud. I get to the kitchen and sit down in between Bubble's empty seat and Brick. I slide him a small smile and while I say good morning to everyone.

"Actually Red, its 1:30 in the afternoon," Brick states roll my eyes at him playfully but to everyone else it looked more annoyed.

"Whatever Brick, so Bubs what are you making?" I ask as my eyes closed and my nose inhaled the deep and soothing smell of Bubble's homemade lunch.

"All of your favorites," she states cheerily, "Lasagna, steak with rice, plantains, salad, and a strawberry milkshake!" She skips over to the table and places down the massive plates of food. Somehow she was able to carry it all by herself without spilling a drop. "But of course," she continues while placing the milkshakes in front of the person as she names them, "A vanilla milkshake for Boomer and myself and a chocolate milkshake for Buttercup and Butch, while Brick gets strawberry also."

We all smile happily at Bubbles, "Thank you so much Bubs" I say while giving her a quick hug as she sits down beside me.

"You're' welcome Blossom, now dig in!"

With smiles on our faces Brick and I start wolfing down all the food as if it was our last meal, even Butch and Buttercup couldn't keep up with our unusually fast eating pace.

"Oh Bloss," Buttercup comments as she finishes her meal, "The Professor wants to see you and Brick once we're done eating, says he wants to make sure that you two didn't contract any tropical diseases while on that island or something like that."

I nod my head knowing that that was going to come eventually, "ok."

A half hour later once Brick and I are finally done stuffing our faces, we excuse ourselves and I take brick down to the Professor's lab for a quick check up.

"Oh, Professor," I yell as we enter the lab.

"Ah Blossom, good afternoon, how'd you sleep honey," he asks as he kisses my forehead, "and Brick how did you sleep?"

"Good," we both reply simultaneously.

"Good, that's good, anyway let us get to work shall we?" I nod my head while Brick mumbles a 'yeah, sure.' For the next our Brick and I get our blood draw get put into this large machine that scans our entire bodies for any odd anomalies.

After we finished all our tests Brick and I gathered around the Professor waiting for him to tell us "There's absolutely nothing wrong with you two and that your Chemical X charged bodies have saved you from getting any diseases."

That's what we wanted to hear, instead we heard "Hm, that's very odd. This shouldn't be here. What, what is this?"

"Huh? What do you mean professor?" I asked worried.

"Well Blossom, Brick, I'm looking through your blood samples and such and well the results are well unusual."

"What do you mean by 'unusual?'" Brick asked sternly.

"Well at first I almost missed it because it was so interlaced with everything else, it looks almost natural. But when I compared it to Blossom's earlier blood sample I noticed it. As far as I know this isn't a disease. You see, diseases kind of latch onto your cells and feed off of them, because well they're parasitic. But this, this is something else entirely. This, whatever it is, has completely taken over all your major systems. I don't suppose that either of you came into contact with anything radioactive."

"No," Brick shook his head, "the only thing remotely radioactive we came into contact with was a giant mosquito."

"How giant?" The Professor asked.

"About twice the size of Blossom," Brick answered with a small laugh at the memory of him and me battling that random monster bug.

As Brick retold what happened on that odd day, I stood quietly thinking back to our entire experience on the island. And the closest thing to radioactive was that mosquito. And the only reason it mutated was because it bit me and drank some of my blood. My hand unconsciously went to my right shoulder blade where I knew the miniscule bite was. But Brick and I thought that the reason it mutated was because to the Chemical X in my body. But I faintly remember being bit by other bugs and they've never mutated.

I think long and hard about what we went through and not once do I remember anything radioactive. Then it hits me. I drop my arms to my sides and I could feel my face pale. "Oh my god," I say slowly and quietly.

But both the Professor and Brick heard me. The Professor and Brick adopted identical looks of worry as Brick asked me what was wrong.

I swallow the lump in my throat, "I know what we came into contact with Brick, the chemical."

"What chemical?" The Professor asked.

"The chemical that you had asked me to take to Russia," I said softly, "Went the plane started to fall Brick and I were trying to hold the plane up and stabilize it, but we got knocked out. The compartment above our seats had opened, and that's where I had stored the chemical for the time of the flight. The chemical flew out and hit Brick and me. The chemical had spilled all over us." I was sure that by now I looked like a ghost by how pale my face was. I finally peel my eyes off of the floor, and look at the Professor and Brick. Brick looked just as pale as I did and the Professor had a look of pure concentration.

"Buts that's not possible," The Professor stated, "the chemical was unstable, it would have killed you if it entered you're system. That's why I was sending it to Russia in the first place; the scientist there had offered to help me find a stabilizer but he need to see the chemical. But I don't understand why you aren't dead?"

We all sat in silence I could tell by their faces that Brick and the Professor were looking for an answer, and at that second I'm so glad that Brick is just as smart as me so he can help to figure this out.

"What about Chemical X?" I ask.

"What about it?" Brick retorts, "We need to worry about Chemical…."

"Chemical Y," The Professor finished for Brick.

"Right, we need to worry about Chemical Y."

"No I mean you said that it would kill us, but obviously we're not dead, and you said that Chemical Y had interlaced with our cells. Well, our cells are laced with Chemical X, so what if the Chemical X acted like a stabilizer? What if, that's why we're not dead?"

"Yes, that may be it Blossom!" The Professor exclaimed, "That would explain why you're not dead! Oh joy! But then it would no longer be Chemical Y or X what should we name it?"

"I don't know, Chemical Z

"So what that's it? We get another Chemical infused into our bodies and that's it? No new powers or abilities? Nothing?" Brick pouted.

"Well that may and may not be the case. Sometimes it takes time for you to acquire certain powers for example Blossom didn't obtain her ice breathe until later in life. Perhaps later in life you two may obtain new powers, or maybe the power you already have, have been enhanced! Oh we must test this!" The Professor exclaimed excitedly. He raced up the stairs and called down our siblings.

The next two hours were spent testing every single power we have and seeing if our powers have been enhanced or not. So far Brick and I are faster than the blues which used to be the fasted of our two trios and also we are stronger than the two greens which used to pull the heavy lifting around and Brick and I are also more agile than before even though we were the most agile out of our two trios. Although besides our enhanced speed, agility, and strength, our powers are the same. But it's odd, the more I trained/tested my powers the more I felt like something deep down inside me was asleep, almost waiting to be awoken at just the right time.

Once the rigorous testing was finished all of us went upstairs and crashed onto the couch for some rest and TV, something that Brick and I haven't had in a very long time.

All too soon, the sun had set the boys they packed their things and went home, which was actually Fuzzy Lumpkin's home that they stole from Fuzzy and kept as their own. The girls and I stood by the door and waved goodbye as the boys took off with their respective red, blue, and green streaks followed behind.

After they left the girls and I made dinner, ate, showered, and changed into our pajamas. The Girls helped me get all the knots out of my hair like they used to do when we were little, and then we went into our color coordinated rooms and went to bed for the night.

* * *

**Me: yeah not too terribly exciting, but whatever :) you guys finally got a little sneak peak at what the Chemical is but dont forget about it the sotry of the Chemical isnt over yet xD**

**Blossom: I still have that really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach**

**Brick: Yeah I feel it too...what is it?**

**Me: I don't know yet. :) We'll figure it out later :D**

**Brick and Blossom: Fine...**

**Me: REVIEW REPLIES! Tndsecrectoperative-oopsy sorry the name is so long it gets cut off ^.^" Tndsecrectoperative makes much more sense than Tndsecrectoperati (can i call you TSO for short cause like I said dang its long!)**

**Pbloverandshower-um...not much and you?**

**Guest-Is that a good OMG! or a bad OMG!**

**Guest #2- Lol Bubbles does seem like the type to ruin it like that (I feel that Buttercup would just yell out WTF?) ANd thanks so much for pointing that out I hadnt even noticed that I had gotten it wrong! :D Thanks!**

**PandaGirl-lol so far she's been able to cover it using her hair lol xD and i dont think Bubbles will tell, shes too much of the romantic type to tattle tale**

**Haut Banane-Lol no one replies to your reviews? Dang that sucks! That bothers me! But whatever :D Yeah they finally got rescued :D Lol I like being hyper (unless I have nothing to do then I hate it Dx)**

**EmoScene-arent we all to lazy to log on? I'm glad that youre liking it so far!**

**Me: Well that's ALL! Ten Reviews! :D Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Weeks have passed by since Brick and I were rescued from the island and the girls don't suspect a thing. Brick and I have been secretly dating the entire time. At night while everyone is completely asleep, I would open my bedroom window and meet up with him at the park. We would walk around, eat a midnight picnic, or maybe play a few games. Then we would wait for the sun to rise and then Brick would take me home. _

_Other times, I would tell the girls and the Professor that I was going to the library but instead I was really meeting Brick up at some restaurant or something outside of Townsville where no one knows Blossom Utonium or Brick Jojo. But sometimes he would come over, since the Professor isn't entirely convinced that the Chemical Z in our bodies is harmless to us, so the Professor would call the Ruffs over and while Brick and I get tested for any abnormalities, Bubs and Boom would go draw, while BC and Butch would challenge each other to video games where they get to virtually kill each other. (At least they're only killing their virtual counterpart and not actually strangling each other). _

_Though I do feel bad for lying to my sister Buttercup, I know that Bubbles had caught Brick and I in the act back at the island. I feel my face blush at the thought of our kiss, and how she interrupted, but better the hopeful romantic Bubbles, than the loose cannon called Buttercup. I love both of my sisters dearly but I feel that unless Buttercup decides to enter a relationship with Butch or Mitch (but I personally don't think he's good enough for he) that she won't understand how it feels to be in a caring relationship with another human being. _

_Bubbles and Boomer though, are a different story than Brick and I. I've seen the way Boomer glances at Bubbles when he thinks no one is looking, and how Bubbles makes Boomer's favorite foods whenever Brick and his brothers come over for whatever reason just so that she can see him smile. It's kind of sweet the way they're so shy about wanting each other and how obvious they make it, yet are too worried about what BC and I will think about it to actually act on her heart's desires. _

_But in all honesty, the Ruffs were literally made for us. They're like us in almost every aspect yet at the same time they're completely different. Yes, Brick still gets on my nerves at times; I can't help it he was my enemy for too long for him to _not _get on my nerves. But then he flashes me that smirk of his that I've come to love, and he apologizes in a sweet way only he can accomplish while keeping that cocky smirk on his face. _

_Bubbles and Boomer are shy about each other yet want each other; Buttercup and Butch can't stand the sight of each other but somehow always accomplish to end up snuggling in their sleep with each other after watching a movie, while Brick and I are inseparable. Life is good._

_Love,_

_Blossom Katherine Utonium_

* * *

**I am having the biggest writer's block of LIFE! And that up there was all I could come up with! Dx SO fresh and new ideas would be greatly appreciated! **

**Review Replies! TOS: Your Welcome for asking thank you for letting me ^.^**

**PandaGirl: Lol idk i feel like the last thing Buttercup wants is to go through the process of passing out besides what if something unexpected happens! Lol no spoilers i promise (mostly cause there are no spoilers to be able to spoil with lol did that make any sense?) Lol for the children? Well because I am technically underage I am too a child so I'm doing this for my peers? Wait what if I dont like my peers? What then HMM?!**

**Haut Banane: Lol but being semi naughty is what makes life fun ;D Aw I feel so special! I'm so glad so many people like this story!**

**Hita: idk I'm thinking about throwing some random government conspiricy in there...what do you think? You think that it might work? Oh and yes this story will definitly include some spying ;D**

**whoami28507: Im glad youre liking the story, idk what their new powers will be and just so you know I have no idea what youre talking about cause I've never seen naruto HORRAY! NO MORE SLAVERY FOR YOU XD XD XD XD Bloss and Brick FOREVER you and me girl lol ;D ;D ;D omg ik what you mean cause Bubs and Boom and BC and Butch are all great and I like it when authors throw them into a story to add a bit of a mix but in all truth and reality when it comes down to it Im a Bloss and Brick fan xD lol obviously! Lol I love your long reviews though xD Lol **

**Well that's all and like i said 7 reviews to new chapter but that's only if you guys provide ideas for me to use cause I forgot all of mine and well frankly im in a stump, no new ideas, old ones forgotten, and not to mention all honors classes and one AP course is not helping my writing mojo (lol mojo jojo xD gosh I'm such a nerd) and since most likely over half of you dont even bother with these stupid authors notes im just going to stop wasting youre time with my blabbing and post this story...yup...it's posted :)**

**REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

So hey! Lolibeagle here! Just wanted to let you all know that I'm ending this story! But for all of you who just bursted in to tears lol I'm writing a sequel! :3 See I was talking to a reviewer and he/she told me that since Blossom and Brick are no longer stranded on the island that this story is pretty much over so i agreed this story is pretty much over :3 But I feel that Blossom and Brick's entire story is not over! Soooo I'm going to write a sequel, when this sequel will appear is unknown to me, but don't worry because it'll be soon. I just want to be more prepared for the sequel because when I wrote this story I only wrote the first chapter and then I kind of just winged everything else lol :3 yet this story still came out pretty good if I do say so myself!

Also! Within the next two weeks or so, I will post another chapter to this story which will be pretty much a preview to the first chapter of the second part! And if anyone has any suggestions to what they think the new story should be called or if they would like to contribute to my plot by suggesting something that they might like to see in the new story, please let me know, and I'll take your idea into deep consideration!

Thank you to all of those who reviewed and favorited/alertd this story! I felt so special to see that so many people enjoyed this story! Thank you all! You're all so freaking amazing! xD And I hope you all stick around to read the sequeal! :3

~Loli (hearts!) xD


	9. Chapter 9

**So I promised a small preview of the first chapter of the new story so that you can all get hooked lol so here it is! I have already posted the first chapter, the name of the new story is at the bottom! By the way I have a feeling that this one is going to be more intense than the last one so prepare youselfs if you continue with this series with me :3 Ok well I'm shutting up, and I'm going to let you start reading now!**

_Life is good. _Those were the last words I wrote into my diary before everything went haywire. _Life is good. _Those three simple words kept going through my head none stop. There has never been a time where I have been even more wrong than when I wrote those words down. I tear my eyes away from the tattered piece of notebook paper and glance at my surroundings. Everything is in flames, everything was burnt to a crisp, and everything that was in this spot a few seconds ago is now ashes.

I choke back a sob, how could things have gone so wrong? I collapse onto my knees, my body trembling from trying to keep the tears away. Two weeks, that's how long it took for everything to get messed up. In just two weeks everything good went bad, and everything bad just got worse.

* * *

_(Two Weeks Earlier-No one's POV)_

While Blossom and Brick were in the living room with the Professor discussing their most recent test results, Bubbles and Boomer were in the kitchen working together on a painting, and Buttercup was in the bathroom, Butch snuck into the Professor's lab in search of Chemical Y.

"Damn it, where is this thing?!" He whispered angrily to himself, "I gotta find this fucking thing quick before someone starts to notice I'm gone!"

"_Someone _already has."

Butch turns around going into a fighting pose, his forest green eyes immediately finding jade ones. Butch, caught red handed by his cocky counterpart, glares at her. "Looking for this?" She asked while holding up a vile with a letter "Y" labeled onto the front of it. Eyes widening for a millisecond before narrowing once more at the green and black clad girl, Butch lets out a low growl.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Buttercup says, a cocky smirk taking over her face, "So what you got jealous of your brother cause he's stronger than you now and you wanted to make it even again?" It was a more of a statement, not a question. "Can't really blame you though," Buttercup continued a darker look taking place in her eyes, "Blossom has been rubbing it in my face lately that she's gotten stronger." Buttercup clenched her fists by her sides.

Butch realizing what his counterpart was saying gets out of his defensive stance, but doesn't let down his guard. "What's your point," he growls eyes never leaving the vile of the precious chemical Y.

"My point you dimwit, is that injecting yourself with this thing isn't going to make it even, who knows what this stuff could do to you?" Buttercup replied in a tone of voice that she was trying to convince both Butch and herself.

"I do!" Butch replied quickly, "It's been weeks since we rescued Brick and Pinky and they're both doing just fine!" Buttercup didn't know how to respond to that logic, she too has been feeling a bit of jealously toward Blossom. Her sister has been getting all of the attention since she returned. Soon enough though, she shook her head, Butch was enough of a handful having only Chemical X in his veins, she didn't need him getting any stronger, or faster, or agile by having Chemical Y merge with X and turn into Z.

'Besides, if he got his hands on this then he would become stronger than me, and there was no way Butch was going to overpower me!' she told herself. "Forget it Butch!" she said stubbornly turning her back on him while walking away. Butch lunges at his counterpart, and Buttercup, sensing that he was going to attack, turns around quickly. The two of them crash into the staircase that Buttercup was ascending.

Buttercup recovering quicker than Butch from the crash kicks him off of her, sending him into the opposite wall. Glancing down Buttercup is relieved to see that the only harm that came to the vile is a few small cracks. When Butch stands up again, he and Buttercup get into fighting stances. Slowly they start to circle each other. The forest green-clad boy lunges once more at his lime green-clad girl. Buttercup prepared for this move quickly dodges, but Butch also anticipating his counterpart's move makes a sharp U-turn and tackles the ebony haired girl in the back.

But in the mist of the two teenager's fight they did not realize that they were closer to the wall than they originally thought. So when Butch tackled Buttercup he sent them both spiraling into the wall. The two super humans groaned loudly as they felt their skin start to sizzle unnaturally. Butch collapsed on top of Buttercup passing out seconds later.

Buttercup fighting the feeling off sleep tries to push Butch off of her but is unable; giving up on getting her heavy counterpart off of her body Buttercup starts to look around and notices the broken Chemical Y bottle a few inches away from her hand. The feeling of her sizzling skin becoming unbearable, Buttercup groans loudly and gives into the darkness.

* * *

**And that's the end for now! Hope you enjoyed! See you all in the sequel which I have decided to name "Rescued?"**


End file.
